Dark Daughter
by Charlieem
Summary: What will happen when Voldermorts daughter comes to Hogwarts desperate to escape her heritage. How will she deal with meeting people her father has hurt as she tries to hide the secret that could have her expelled immediately. T just in case
1. The Meeting

Harry Potter:

This story runs along with the sixth book. It has some of the same events but is different. I've changed some of the way Hogwarts works. Sorry to fans that don't like this but it makes the story fit better! Also I use the same characters and world but I don't write in the same style as JK.

Redone without errors (hopefully). Basically want to do something for a while whilst I repeatedly listen to a song on youtube and I chose going through all my chapters! Last Days by A Fine Frenzy. "The world carries on without you, but nothing remains the same" everyone is now thinking of whoever they've lost. Great song, listen to it!

Chapter one

Sophia Smith wasn't the average first year at Hogwarts. That didn't stop her being as nervous as any other first year. If anything it made it harder. All the eleven year olds who would be her classmate's were all at a similar level of maturity and development. She however was fifteen. She had been "found" by the ministry late. The auror had sensed her underage magic. She had been very well disguised until the extremely powerful magic hiding her from the ministry had been revoked. Up until that very day all the underage magic, all the spells that had been drilled into her were delightful undetectable despite the fact she lived in a home that wasn't registered as a home of an adult witch or wizard. The fact that this had been revoke angered her greatly. Even though she had been planning on joining the normal world of magic it irked her she couldn't do it on her terms. She knew it had only been done to annoy her.

The reason for her heavy protective magic burned on her left arm. Most death eaters dark marks were singed on, hurt like hell for days and then was fine unless the dark lord called them. Then again most death eaters had chosen to have their sick ideas branded on their arms and she wasn't really a death eater. Her father had branded her with the mark at 3 and made it a very special mark. He could track her through it and supposedly sense when she was in danger, which wasn't as unlikely as you may think. If he sensed her in danger he send death eaters to protect her because fathers were overprotective and wanted to keep their daughters safe and when you father was the dark lord sending a couple of death eaters on the of chance you needed help was just what happened. This wouldn't be happening anymore because she didn't want anyone at Hogwarts finding out. Especially not with Harry Potter and his friends. Not even the teachers new although of course they realised that she had been found late because of a "disease" keep her from being sensed but when did dear daddy ever do what she wanted.

Some time later the train reach a standstill. Sophia sighed internally and prepared to face her new classmates. She had spent the journey alone, putting off the inevitable questions about her age. She grabbed her travel bag and headed out of the compartment. Only to face another meeting. This one seemed inevitable as well but this time was just a really bad coincidence. She walked straight into Draco Malfoy. She was pretty sure that he didn't know about her heritage however she didn't know if he knew she had the dark mark. Or if he knew that she knew he had it.

"I'm sssorry, " she stuttered out. Daughter of the most powerful dark wizard who had a habit for vengeance and yet she was nervous of Malfoy, her fathers lackey. Not that she'd ever use it against anyone. Or that he'd ever know.

"That's ok. Hey I haven't seen you around before. I know everyone in this hole. Well except the newbies," he smoothly replied despite her obvious nerves.

"Oh I am new I just. Well its complicated," she tried to explain, not sure she wanted to go into this with a guy who her relationship with would be awkward if her true identity came out.

"Well okay bye then," with that he wandered back to his friends evidently put off by her strange response to what appeared a simple question.

Well that didn't go as badly as it could of she thought. Scrap that he thinks I'm a social leper. Which she kind of was considering she'd spent most her life being raised by a couple of death eaters. They weren't really death eaters though. They didn't kill or torture; they just raised her. She was closer that old couple than her real father. They had a potent compulsion laid on them to protect her when she was born. It was irrelevant now however as they loved her as their own. She hadn't seen them since five years ago when mad-eye moody the auror had tracked them down. She had nearly been discovered then all three of them had fled fearing their freedom.

She step onto the station and walked towards the swinging lamp that was Hagrid. This was another person Sophia wasn't looking forward to meeting. She knew he his life had been changed completely by her father's actions. It was his fault Hagrid had been expelled. Even though there was a rational part of her mind that said it wasn't her fault her heart force her to take responsibility for everyone she met who her father had hurt.

"First years this way," he called.

"Yes that's me. I'm a first year," she said desperately as if they might leave her behind.

"You must be Sophia Smith," he said looking sympathetically down at her. " I've been told about you".

With that he walked of, followed by a crowd of eleven year olds.

Sophia ended up in a boat with a boy and a girl. Luckily they didn't know each either so she could make conversation without feeling too much like at outsider. Her upbringing had left her with the confidence to converse with new people without feeling to shy.

"Hi I'm Sophia. Isn't it great to be here?" she asked.

The boy, who was short with glasses giving the impression he was smart, replied.

"Yer it's really great to get away from home and stuff. I can't wait to find out what house I'm in," he replied " its Tom by the way."

At this the girl, who had been looking quite shy, felt she could come in.

"Oh I'm dreading it. Wouldn't it be awful to be put in Slytherin?" She cried.

"Yer awful," Sophia replied, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

" I want to be in Slytherin," Tom argued.

Surely there was some rule where the heirs had to be in the house of their heritage. There was no doubt she was an heir of Slytherin, she could speak parseltongue and her father was after all. Oh my God what if the hat knew?

Tom and the girl, which introduced herself as Maisey continued to chatter away. She occasionally interjected but her mind was elsewhere.

The first years were left to their own devices in a large room. This left Sophia much time to ponder the threat of the hat. The students where sticking close to the people they had sailed with so she was next to Tom and Maisey. They made occasional chitchat but her mind was predominately occupied with the possibility of her education being cut short. She went through the protective spells she knew. This was partly to take her mind of things but also there was a real chance she'd need them. It had happened before. Wizards wanting to kill her on principle, not even giving her a chance. In a strange detached way she could understand it.

Finally they were called through. She was glad the waiting was over, despite what probably lay ahead.

"Good luck," Maisey whispered.

"I hope we end up together" Tom replied. It seem she had made good friends in the hour or so they'd been together. A small part of her agreed with Tom but she was convinced the hat would reveal her.

Maisey's surname was Damdell, which meant she was called forward almost immediately and pronounced a "Ravenclaw". Sophia was pleased for her friend. She wasn't surprised Maisey wasn't in Slytherin.

Tom's surname was Guildworth do he to was called before he fake name "smith". It was a long wait but eventually she was called forward. She felt the reassuring weight of her wand in her pocket. Ready to use at any moment. She walked nervously but firmly to the stool, sat down and almost flinched as the hat was placed on her head.

"Interesting," the hat spoke in her mind " I haven't been placed on the head on an heir in quite some time. The closest I came to it was Harry potter six years ago. You're similar, both July birthdays, both important to the Dark lord. In vastly different ways of course," the hat continued.

"Please don't tell anyone. I'm not here to do any harm. I just want to be normal. Please don't put me in Slytherin," she begged in her mind.

" Oh I know. I'm not going to tell. I can see in your mind while I'm here. Don't worry. However you are what you are, you should accept it. It doesn't mean you're the same as him, just because you're the heir of SLYTHERIN."

She was so relieved to have escaped detection she didn't notice Malfoy watching her as she sat down by Tom, who was making space for her.

"Thank god your in, shame about Maisey though," Tom declared.

Her last thought before tucking in to the food was the hat was probably right about her heritage.

Later that evening the new Slytherins stood nervously around the common room. If you could call it that. It was more like a dungeon. This was an awkward time for the first years. They weren't really sure what to do. It was during this time that Malfoy asked her question that she was sure was on everybody. In all fairness to him he didn't do it in a cruel way. He didn't force her into it in front of a crowd of students. He asked her surreptitiously**.**

"So care to explain why you're in first year? At what 16?"

Hee hee he thought she was older than she was!

" 15. It's complicated," she repeated, "I'm not sure where to start," one thing she was sure of was she felt a sudden desire to share with him her story. Her _real _story not her cover-up.

"Well who raised you?" he enquired kindly.

"I was raised by muggles, my parents were, are I guess, magical but they had better things to do," she shrugged. LIE LIE LIE. Her father raised her with death eaters until she was five and the killing spell caught up with him. It was a little known fact that he hadn't actually "died" and gone to the jungle until six years after that night. " Then my powers started to develop naturally. I hid them but there's some stuff you pick up naturally if you're in a dangerous situation. Like protego and stuff," she breathed deeply. She hadn't recounted her cover story to anyone here yet. It was all more lies. She had been taught battle spells for her protection and she was a pretty accomplished occulemence, sort of.

"Were you in danger? And what about the trace? He asked.

"Nah my mind just thought I was, subconsciously you know. The ministry wizards said I had a disease that kept me from being sensed by the trace but when I turned 15 in July my body beat it. I had no idea about this world until then," the beauty of this is that this was what the ministry wizards had said. They hadn't even considered a protective spell strong enough to confuse them.

"Your parents shouldn't have done that to you," he said passionately.

"No offence but why do you care?" she asked.

"Just interested," he replied before wandering of.

She messed that up. He had been kind and considerate when asking her questions and she had been rude. But she had genuinely wanted to know. As she walked up the stairs having decided to go to bed she got a terrifying answer.

"You seem familiar," he called after her. Her heart sank. Draco Malfoy, death eater who worked for her father, thought she seemed familiar

"That's not possible," she called back but all she could think of that night was, does he know?

One down, 14? ( Not sure how many chapters I've got to) to go!


	2. The Snake

Chapter two

Sophia rose the next day with Malfoy's words still on her mind. As she went to the common room she was glad to see Tom waving her over. They went down to the hall together discussing what they thought the lessons would be like and their home lives. She recounted her cover story. He seemed to accept it.

They were happily tucking in to breakfast with another Slytherin first year Gwen. She seemed nice and Sophia could see the three of them becoming good friends. It was just as the post arrived that Malfoy spoke to her.

"The rule about first years and Quiditch is because of age so you can enter. Tryouts are tomorrow in case you wanted to know,"

"Er yer thanks. I haven't got much chance though, my best position is seeker "

"Well I'm thinking of playing chaser, we haven't got enough good ones so I'll see you there"

"He seemed keen for you to play," Gwen commented. Sophia shrugged in a neutral way " you lucky you can play, I can't wait until next year".

The day past without much incident for Sophia or much further incident. The lessons were mainly do's and don'ts of learning magic and admin. However in Defence Against the Dark Arts she was put to work by Snape who had them copying regulations of safe duelling onto paper. A small part of her was thinking I don't need to do this. What dark wizard would dare attack the daughter of their lord and master? However she had already decided to be as normal as possibly so she worked as hard as she had in any other lesson.

Snape had a habit of using Legilimens on the new students. He didn't do it viciously; most of them couldn't even tell he had visited. Still none of the other teachers knew or would approve. He was skimming through the minds of the pupils when he came across one who caused him problems. He located the student as the girl in the back row. She had long black hair and strangely silver eyes that seemed to have a suggestion of red in them. He noticed she was Slytherin, one of his own. However as hard as he tried he couldn't get in. She must be practising Occumency.

Sophia felt the familiar wave of nausea that told her someone was trying to invade her mind. No one had succeeded in years but there had been many near misses and the effects always left her drained. Her father had assaulted her mind many times as a child. As he was the most skilled Legilimens in the world protecting her mind from him took some power. However a nasty side effect was that she always went dizzy and some times was sick. She looked up at saw Snape staring at her. She realised partly by sensing his mind and partly by logic it must be him. She was suddenly angry. Who was he to do this? He had no right! At this point however the dizziness became too strong.

" I have to go, I'm sick," she stammered out sure her face was almost as white as her fathers albino skin. She grabbed her notebook and bag and fled. Luckily this was the last class of the day so she didn't have to be in another class. She spent a couple of hours walking around the grounds, taking deep breaths. She felt almost normal after about an hour and some chocolate but she stayed out longer. She knew that she would be in trouble for running out of class when she went back inside. She wanted to prepare her answers. Snape must know you couldn't pick up Occumency. She decided the best defence would be to attack his motives.

When she walked into the common room. Snape immediately called her over.

"We need to talk in my office" he told her rather than asked her.

She nodded once and followed him down the corridors.

As Snape closed the door behind her Sophia's heart was beating at a fast speed. She couldn't explain her skills. She had no cover story for this. She simply hadn't expected anything like this.

"You left my class without permission" he said. It wasn't a question. They both knew what she had done.

" It was you fault. You shouldn't have done that to me" she replied tersely. She was angry at what he had done however he was a teacher so she tried to stay polite.

" I didn't expect any first year to know those skills. I would be surprised to find a student in their final year who could do that"

"That doesn't mean you have the right to invade our minds" she responded.

"No but what you did was incredible. I'm not telling you off, It's good in these times that you can do that. I don't understand why you had to leave. I'm not annoyed but I have to know" he told her. He seemed earnest. She felt the familiar twinge of guilt that accompanied any mention of the war her father had started.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was ill" she explained slowly "Occumency does make me feel ill. If you had continued you could've broken through"

" I've never seen that before" he said, almost to himself "why does it happen?"

" I don't know, it started of with something minor like a stomach ache and it got worse," she explained, feeling a bit like a freak.

" Hmmm would you mind if I try again?" he asked. Sophia had no desire to face a probing mind and the crippling illness twice in one day but she felt obliged to. She just shook her head and replied

"Go ahead"

Snapes face showed his concentration. Almost immediately the familiar feeling of someone trying to get in to the stronghold of her mind washed over her. Her face distorted as she tried to fight the wave of sickness and her head began to whirl. The first ten minutes trickled by and still she fought him of. However try as she might she could not carry on and sank to the floor about to lose consciousness. They will know now. I will wake up in shackles she thought, a hostage, before finally losing it.

She was surprised therefore when she awoke on what appeared to be a sofa and remarkably unrestrained. This was not how you would treat the sprog of your worst enemy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite believe you". That was Snape her clouded mind ascertained. What did he mean though? The voice continued.

" I thought you were exaggerating. I'm sorry"

Oh right her reaction to Occumency.

"I've worked out your problem"

"Really what? She managed to ask.

"You feel so threatened your body becomes sick with fear. I've never seen it before but it makes perfect sense. Legilimens is designed to get into your deepest place. It's perfectly possible. You were fine once you fainted, I never got in. You can go now," he told her.

"Oh right thank you" she replied before leaving surprised at the abrupt dismissal.

As she was walking down the corridor back to the common room she realised what he had said. _You feel threatened. _Had her father sensed that? Was he paying attention in that moment or two moments she'd been "attacked"? Were two death eaters on their way? I'm safe, completely safe she hurriedly thought not entirely sure it would make a difference. Later that night she got an answer to her questions.

Some time in the night Sophia reached for her glass of water only to find it empty. Normally she would just go to sleep but she was really thirsty so decided to take the trip down to the toilet. As she filled up her class she looked out over the dark grounds. Although the common room was in the dungeons to get to the dormitory they had to go up a flight of stairs. She was on the first floor and thought she could see a shape moving in the grass. She backed away from the window, remembering her earlier thoughts. As the shape got closer she realised it was a snake. Now she was sure this was something to do with her father. The snake slithered in through the window.

"Daughter. I think we need to talk," said the unmistakeable voice of her father in parseltongue. She sighed internally and replied.

" In the common room, I want to sit down"

The snake wordlessly followed her.

"How are you doing this? Why are you doing this?" she asked.

" I can control this snake for purposes such as this. I know you felt threatened. I wanted to make sure you were protected. You have many enemies here," he told her.

" No you have enemies here. Really what your doing is spying on me" she retorted.

" My enemies are your enemies if only they knew it"

She snorted. It sounded like some sort of riddle.

"You must leave now," the snake said. Me she thought. This is my school. A second later she slumped to the ground.

Snape couldn't sleep and had decided to take a walk down the corridor when he saw a light on in the Slytherins common room. He went in to investigate.

Draco felt restless and thought he's go and sit in the common room. When he got in he saw Professor Snape crouched over a body. Sophia he realised. Snapes head snapped up. He hadn't meant to speak aloud. It was only then he noticed the snake and the paleness of her skin.

"Did that thing attack her?" he asked surprised to find his voice was almost shaking. He hadn't realised how close he felt to her after only a day.

" Yes but it I only temporary," the voice of their master rang through the room. They both dropped to their knees. " You will protect the girl. She is important and I will pay back to each of you a hundred times any injury that befalls her." They both gulped before replying.

"Yes lord".

They took Sophia back to bed. She woke the next morning with a slight headache and a curiosity as to why her father had done that.


	3. The Trial

Hi! . I wanted to spend a whole chapter on the Quidditch tryouts because it will play a big part in my story and it's an iconic part of Harry Potter.

I've tried not to make any spelling errors but it is my big weakness so sorry if I have Enjoy and please review! I thought only two people had read my story because only two reviewed!

Chapter 3

Sophia stood in a line with the other teenagers trying out for the Quidditch team. There were about fifty of them, give or take a few. Sophia's firebolt stood out alongside the comets and nimbuses. It had been a gift from the death eaters that look after her. They had left her a note and the stick in a package in a place where their lives had crossed while on the run. It had saved her life many times however now it was attracting attention, which was something she didn't need.

On Malfoys word they mounted and kicked off. He was the Quidditch captain. She had noticed him looking at her weirdly this morning. Maybe he's been put of by her overall strangeness. She wouldn't be surprised.

They flew within the pitch playing a game that was like dodge ball in the air. The rules where simple. Don't get hit. The people trying out for beater where aiming. When you where hit you nose-dived as low as you dared before pulling up to land. Most of the flyers where able to do this easily however some were struggling. When everyone was out it started again. They played this several times and a couple of people where so injured they had to leave. It was a painful game but fun and a good way to make the tense crowd relax. She could see the point. It was easy to see the flyers that couldn't avoid the balls as they had the most bruises already showing.

Sophia felt she was playing well and was pleased when about ten people were eliminated and she survived to the next round. Over the years she had played this game for real with spells instead of balls and she was glad that her real life skills were helping her in Quidditch

After that game the tryouts for individual positions started. Malfoy had decided they would pick two teams worth of players and have a trial game at the end to decide the final team.

As he predicted there weren't many great chasers however he managed to find five to play with him as the sixth in the game. To decide on these five were he made the candidates fly in formation while passing the Quaffle. When they reached the hoops the all had a shot before flying back down to the other end. As time went by Malfoy slowly told candidates they were out. Sophia couldn't wait until it was her turn to try for a place in the trial game. There were nine other potential seekers and only two would be chosen. She really hoped to be one of those. Her left arm was throbbing from where a bludger hit her exactly on her mark but she still felt she had it in her to make the team. She had overcome harder challenges. Trying to escape a group of vigilantes whilst her arm was on fire was one. Nosediving to pick up her belongings and shake of some wizards was another

The beaters had already been whittled down to four from the previous game. Perhaps unsurprisingly Malfoys friends were among those four. Sophia was starting to get nervous.

There were about ten people trying out for keeper. Out of these six were decent and it took some time but eventually, after much conversing with his beater thugs Crabbe and Goyle, he chose two well built boys. At last it was time for the seekers. Sophia was almost sick with crippling nerves at this point but ready to play.

Up in the air Malfoy told the seekers what their trial would consist of.

"We only have one snitch so we can't trial all of you with that. Instead we are going charm tennis balls. They won't behave so be prepared for a realistic trial and the final two will be chosen based on time and a score out of ten that I give you,".

Following that speech two seekers at a time would each follow a tennis ball. Sophia wasn't allowed to watch this in case it gave her an unfair advantage so she and the waiting seeker potentials where led to a room bellow the stand where they would hang out before matches. If they made the team.

Sophia was last on the list, which was done by register, and due to the odd numbers this meant she went up alone. As she walked back to the pitch she could see the other seekers and couldn't wait for the test to be over. All eyes were on her and she temporarily forgot why she wanted to put her self up for it. Her mind was going over the humiliation of failing. What if she simple couldn't catch the tennis ball? Catching her wand in the dark was a lot harder but there wasn't as much of an audience for that.

She took a deep breath and flew into the air. Immediately she began scanning the pitch for a ball. After a few seconds of being unable to locate it she began to stress and thought she had lost the position.

Just as she had lost hope, _there _in the corner of her eye. The ball was hovering in front of a Slytherin banner disguising it completely. She turned her broom and sped towards it. Whoever was charming it on the ground noticed and the ball began to move away from her at the same speed she was traveling. She realised in an instant that this was designed so that skill was needed to pass the test not just a fast broom.. She noticed the ball was weaving in and out of the towers. To counter this she weaved through the opposite sides of the towers. She almost had it when it dived. She followed the ball down ,down almost to the ground when it suddenly started ascending. Sophia pulled up suddenly. She was sure she wasn't supposed to be taking this long. The ball sped towards the hoops at one end. She swung round out of the pitch and back and arrived behind the hoops just as the ball went through the middle one. Whoever was charming the ball didn't have time to change the direction before . . .

" YES," she screamed. She had the ball. Her elation didn't last as she realised that it might not had been enough to make the final two.

Malfoy had gathered the seekers in a circle.

"We have combined the scores with the time and we have chosen two of you to play later," he told them. The other players were standing in their teams watching carefully to see who their final member was..

"So the seeker for that team" he motioned one of the crowds " will be Sophia Smith". She froze for a moment, not quite believing she had made it, before walking over to them. She was so pleased she didn't hear who the other seeker was. She had always wanted to play quidditch because she had always loved flying but had never been able to because of her secluded had practiced by dropping balls from a height and was glad this had translated well in the tryouts. Flying had always been an escape from her hectic life as well as an genuine escape from people who would do her harm. Now all she had to do was actually catch the real snitch in a real game which she had never actually played before. Should be easy really.

Sophia was elated to have made it to the final to seekers however she knew she had to perform well in the match to become Slytherins seeker. She was on Malfoys team and before the game started he gave her a reassuring grin. She smiled back before turning her attention to the competition. The other seeker. He was a tall pasty kid with a striking resemblance to a horse. His face was long and he had a strange looking mouth. Not that this meant he couldn't be a good seeker she reminded herself sternly. His strange looks wouldn't matter if he caught the snitch.

The whistle blew and they were off!

She flew as high as she dared and looked around. She caught a glimpsed of the snitch before it rushed of into the sunlight. She made the mistake of looking into the sun which left her blinded for a minute or so. When she could she see she looked below her to the main action. Her keeper below superbly saved what looked like a sure goal before sending the quaffle to a chaser who past it up to another who weaved through the other team as if they weren't there, narrowly dodging a bludger before . . .

"Yes," she screamed as they scored.

She noticed Malfoy watching it all before pulling her attention back to the search for the snitch and just in time. The other seeker dived and she sped after him suprised. Surely he hadn't seen the snitch already?. He had. She had caught up with him and could actually see the snitch before her when. . .

BAM. A bludger smashed into her. She nearly fell of her broom but managed to roll over it instead so she was dangling beneath it. She made the mistake of looking down. She was about 20 metres above the ground despite having dived. She could hear Malfoy calling her name. She managed to roll back onto her firebolt and looked around. Luckily in the confusion the snitch had gone. Her heart was pounding. That could have been it. That boy could have caught it and she would have been out.

" Are you OK?" Malfoy asked. She remembered the desperation in his voice and couldn't fathom what she had done in two days to earn that level of concern. Maybe he just didn't want a first year going splat on his watch. She remembered his question and did a body check. She felt fine just a little winded. The bludger hadn't done her any damage. Luckily.

"Yer, yer I'm fine" she replied.

"Good" he said gazing at her as if trying to detect some evidence she was lying. Again with the unreasonable level of consideration.

The game continued. Her team scored several more goals while the other team fought back scoring one goal. She searched for the snitch , her mind all the time on Malfoys actions. It made no sense. He was popular and a death eater, people she always considered evil. So why was he being so nice to her? It made no sense.

Beneath her the match raged on.

This time it was her who saw the snitch first. The score was 40-30 to her team. She caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of her eye and turned to see it hovering above her. She flew up to catch it aware of the other seeker on her tail. It suddenly dropped and she followed. She and horse-face were neck and neck. She reached out and this time no beater intervened. She caught it.

"your in" Malfoy told an overjoyed Sophia.

Sophia stood in the changing room having just been given her seekers kit.

"So was this your first time playing?" Malfoy asked her.

"Er sort of. I'm staying with an old wizard couple in the summer holidays while I'm in school" she replied " I practised dropping balls from a height but that's it."

"I thought you'd have some practise. You have a lot of natural talent though. So are your parents married? And why did they leave you?" he asked.

She could easily answer the first question however was unsure about the second.

"My parents are married. My father had to ask my mum four times. The first three she said no! I don't know where they went sorry" she replied.

"That's nice. Did you ever think you were different when you were younger?" he asked.

"Yes I always thought that. From an early age I knew that there was a place where people had easier life. I just didn't think I could ever get there," she responded.

"We have to work pretty hard though! You might decide you want to go back!" he joked.

"I don't think that will happen. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" she requested.

"Of course, I've asked you enough" he seemed amused.

"You said I seemed familiar. What did you mean? I've not meet anyone from the wizarding world before. It's not possible." She asked in a rush.

" I didn't mean I thought I'd met you before" he said slowly.

"Then what mhhh" he'd put his hand over her lips.

"I mean I thought you were like me" he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead before walking away." Practice is a week today, next Tuesday. Ready for our first game against Griffindor.

Surprised and pleased by the kiss she didn't think much about what Draco had said until much later. She couldn't call him by his surname now that he had kissed her. Even if it was only on the forehead.

However now she was in the team she would have to play. Against Griffindor. This would mean coming face to face with their seeker. Harry Potter. She felt like throwing up.

3 out of 14!


	4. The Uncertaintiy

Please review with suggestions. Don't hold back. Thank you to imagination95 for all your help. Enjoy! Chapter 4

Sophia wasn't sure what to expect from Draco the next day. Gwen had told her the kiss meant he was "into her". She wasn't so sure. Then again what would she know? Living life on the run from wizards bent on destroying evil incarnateds daughter didn't exactly leave a girl with a lot of romantic experience.

When the three of them walked into the hall he could see Draco clearly at the end of the table closes to the door they had come in by. He glanced at her once before continuing his conversation with a blond head who Sophia instantly hated. How could he brush her off like that? She could feel Gwen's supportive hand on her arm. Guiding her past him to sit down and eat. Not that she felt very hungry.

That evening instead of going to the common room her, Tom and Gwen went to the library to meet Maisey. Both Gwen and Sophia had no idea how to do the herbology homework and were turning to Maisey to help. In return Sophia was helping her with her shielding spell, which Maisey needed to know by next Wednesday. She had a feeling Tom was tagging along to see the Ravenclaw girl. Although they were supposed to be doing work they all knew Sophia didn't want to be ignored by Draco and was avoiding public meetings.

Draco didn't so much as look at her the next day. Or the next. What was his problem? Sophia was confused and hurt by his silence. In the first few days of the year he had been almost uncomfortably near but now it was completely the opposite. She no longer looked for him when entering a room.

She decided to use her Saturday to go for a fly around the grounds. No one had told her she wasn't allowed to. In fact Madam Hooch was practically beaming at her when she kicked of. She wanted to relive some of the tension Draco ignoring her and generally being asked about her identity had caused. She had a little fun doing a parachuting type game where she jumped of the astronomy tower and freefell for as long as she dared before climbing onto her firebolt. She then went on to explore the grounds by air. She enjoyed looking down upon the people below.

After about almost two hours she flew towards an island on the lake and landed on top of one of the trees. She was tired and glad of the rest. It was while she was taking in the scenery that she noticed a familiar figure flying towards the island on his broom. She slid down the tree, firebolt in hand and watched him land on the beach.

She could barely breath. She had been upset by the way he had treated her. Ever time she had seen him she had thought, this time he'll smile, this time he'll say hello. She was also so angry that she wasn't sure she wanted to see him.

"Sophia" he called and when she didn't reply, "I know you're here somewhere"

"Why did you come?" she called, relived to find her voice wasn't trembling. "You've made it pretty obvious this week that you want nothing to do with me"

"I know. I'm sorry but I thought I might intimidate you. I know I'm in sixth year and you're only in first. I wasn't sure how you'd feel about that even if we're close in age. I know my dad has a reputation. I didn't want to scare you of" _His dad had a reputation. _She almost snorted. If only you knew she thought. Scrap that I never want anyone to find out. After his speech it seemed almost inadequate to reply with

"You could have at least looked at me" she stepped out of the trees.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. When he opened his arm to her she walked into them.

After a hug that lasted about a minute he said

"So are we flying or what."

After spending the day with Draco she walked into her dormitory. Gwen was on her in seconds.

"Oh My Gosh you were just going on for a couple of hours then you went for the day then I noticed HE wasn't around and I thought are they together? Is it going well? And then you didn't come back and Maisey said that you were together but was she right?"

Sophia laughed pleased by Gwen's enthusiasm. She had found a good friend here. She sobered at the thought that Gwen probably wouldn't be her friend if she knew about her.

"Breathe Gwen." She giggled.

"Tell me!" Gwen practically screamed.

"Well we hugged, we flew and that was about it," she told her. She wanted to tell her friend about the day but it seemed too private. Okay they had hugged and flew but it seemed more than that. She had introduced him to parachuting. They had raced. She won of course but he claimed he let her. He didn't of course. It had been a nice day. There had been a cloud though. Looking back there wasn't anything that had happened that couldn't have been like a brother/sister relationship. He hadn't taken it to that next level. She had been to scared to. She wasn't sure whether he didn't want to daunt her like he said or if he just wasn't interested.

I'm losing control she thought. If I ever had it she bitterly. Her whole life had been controlled by others. She had thought coming here would change that.

I was wrong. I already can't bare his rejection after only just a week. How pathetic her brain thought. How true here heart said.

She went to bed hoping that he didn't think she was a sister. Knowing he probably did.

On Monday Draco called out hello to her and Gwen.

The next day he came and sat by her at lunch for about ten minutes. He reminded her about practise. As if she could forget.

After practise they all agree they could beat Griffindor if she could get the snitch. No pressure then.

The Sunday of the match was perfect Quidditch weather. It was sunny, but not to bright. The ground was quite hard but not painfully so. Sophia found she couldn't lie in so she went down to the common room. The match was at midday. It was only eight. Four more hours. Her stomach churned. She almost went down to eat then thought better of it. It wasn't just the game. In fact it wasn't really the game. As a first year it would surprise no one if she lost to the far superior sixth year. Especially considering who that sixth year was. It was the inevitable meeting with said sixth year. Surely they would talk pre-game. You know wish each other luck. Would he sense something familiar with her? She would have to be careful not to look him in the eye when she spoke to him. It wasn't only the fear of him seeing her father in her. She hadn't looked another parselmouth in the eyes since she was five. From what she remembered of her five years of conversations with her father it could be disastrous. Unlike normal speaking, a parselmouth could naturally speak in snake tongue from birth although it was not proper sentences. It was a defence mechanism that when parselmouths looked at each other they automatically spoke in hisses. It was supposed to be for privacy. It would reveal her in seconds. Just another threat. The impulse could be turned of but it took practice. She hadn't had that in years. He never had.

She thought she had been able to control the instinct when she was younger but she couldn't rely on a skill she might or might not have possessed when she was younger. It was better he wandered why she wouldn't look him in the eye than his friends wondered why they had a hissed conversation. There was of course the worry that Draco had unintentionally ignited. Did she look like the dark lord? Were her teachers looking at her peculiarly? Were they wondering how they knew her? Or even worse had Snape put two and two together? These were all things that Sophia went over in her head in the hours between getting up and playing. She was also attempting her Charms homework but her heart wasn't really in it. It didn't help that the whole house knew the team list. People kept wishing her luck and while this was nice it was also very distracting. It also meant she couldn't keep her mind of the game and the up and coming meeting. She was slightly afraid to leave the common room as she had heard horror stories about pre-match injuries caused by the opposing house.

The only moment she was vaguely happy in that panic stricken morning was when Draco spoke to her.

"Are you excited?" he asked her.

"Hmm yes charms homework is the thrill of my life" she replied. He laughed. Good she thought. I am funny. To him. Hopefully.

"It doesn't get better with age but I meant about the game"

"What a happy thought. As for later well . . ."she trailed of.

"I know how you feel but you'll be fine. Potter hasn't got a chance," he told her. She snorted.

"Your confidence is misplaced," she said.

"I don't think so. Make sure you eat. You'll need the energy." He was about to leave when she said

"I'm not sure I'm brave enough to go somewhere I might be exposed to Griffindors competitive edge" he chuckled.

"I'm deadly serious," she told him sternly.

"Make sure you eat," he repeated. He then walked away and strangely went to talk to talk to Gwen and Tom. The pair were walking down the stairs from the dormitories. Obviously they had no trouble sleeping. Draco said something to them. They nodded looking serious. Draco then excited the common room.

"What did he want? She asked as they came over.

"He told us we had to get you to the hall and eating whatever it took" a beaming Gwen told her.

"And that if you got hexed he would come baying for our blood, oh and not to tell you" Tom finished also smiling.

"I don't want you getting into trouble. Lead on" Sophia said.

"Great, it's only 10:30. Breakfast will still be out," Tom enthused.

"I have to be at the changing rooms for 11:30," Sophia told them.

50 Minutes later, after drinking some tea and nibbling on a muffin, Sophia was making her way down to the field. The Griffindors had been kind to her as the "baby" of the team. Secretly she thought it was because she wasn't considered a threat. Almost all of the team were already there. Most of them were experienced players and seemed to have a better control of their nerves than Sophia.

" I ate muffins," she told a worried looking Draco. It was only sort of a lie. "I didn't get hexed either so there was no need to set a guard."

"Time" he told the ten about ten minutes later. By way of pep talk he said

"Just keep your heads. If you play as well as you can they haven't got a chance" he was looking directly at her.

They walked out; Sophia bracing herself to meet the one person who she knew would never be able to forgive her heritage. Harry Potter. The person the world thought was prophesised to kill her father. The dark lord.

Just keep your head she thought, repeating Draco's words in her mind.

Another chapter edited!


	5. The Game

Chapter 5

They stood in a line awaiting the Griffindors. She was at the far end of the line where the seeker stood. Unless they were captain. Harry potter would be at the front of his line. After about a minute or so a line of players appeared from a tunnel at the opposite end of the pitch. They reached the middle of the pitch. She could she Harry shaking hands with Draco. They exchanged a couple of words but from this distance Sophia couldn't hear. For a moment she thought that would be it. There would be no face-to-face meeting with Harry. Just as she had that thought he moved to shake hands with the Slytherin keeper while his keeper shook with Draco. He heart sank as Harry moved down the line. She stood waiting. Impatient to get the inevitable meeting over with so they could get on with the game.

"Good luck" Harry said to her as they shook hands. She was sure she felt a slight jolt as they touched. She hoped he hadn't felt it.

"Ttthank you. Err to you to. Not that you'll need it." she stuttered staring at the floor. She hoped he would take her stuttering as nerves at meeting someone so important. At any rate he didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. She was definitely speaking in English and from the lack of attention from around them she guessed he was as well.

Meeting the rest of the Griffindors seemed to go in a blur. After no time at all it was match time.

Once in the air Sophia scanned the area. She had little chance of catching the snitch for the first few minutes. From what she could tell of the game below it was very close but they were losing. It really would depend on who caught the snitch.

"So what did you do get Malfoy to give up his position" She spun round to see Harry on an identical broomstick.

"Well we needed chasers. He could play that position and I can play this one," she explains carefully. She didn't want to give away any secrets. She felt a shift within her. Something felt off about it. Then she realised what it was. Her heart was already pounding from the game. When the realisation struck her it beat even faster, if possible.

They were speaking parseltongue. She looked away from him. Luckily they were flying so high above the rest of the players that none of them could hear. How could she get out of this? If she started speaking in English he might notice and he would still be talking in snake language. If they continued there was the risk he would realise. Or someone else would. He was looking at her. As if waiting for an answer. She remembered that during her realisation and the following panic he had said something about Draco not giving up his position because they needed chasers.

"Well that's what he told me," she said cautiously. A cheer from the crowds below reminded her where she was. Good Slytherin had scored. She decided in a second what to do. She dived.

She was staring fiercely at the ground as if she had seen the snitch. A second after she heard Harry follow. The crowd roared. All eyes were on them. There was no chance for conversation. Perfect. As they reached the ground she pulled up and the crowd sighed.

"Sophia" Draco called her over. She flew to his side.

"The snitch was no where in sight," he whispered.

"I couldn't speak to him" she replied also in a hushed voice that was shaking.

"Hey its ok" he said comfortingly "No one else noticed. Don't let him get to you. I'll sort it"

"Thanks" she smiled and he returned it before they both flew off. Privately she was wondering how he was going to "sort it". Back high above Harry also questioned her. She did not feel comfortable around him however. Mercifully she did not make eye contact and he seemed to be speaking English. Though she can understand both there was a subtle difference. It was hard to pick up though and she doubt he noticed. A chaser flew passed as Harry was talking and they didn't seem to notice anything as he said

"Why did you dive? The snitch wasn't in sight."

Before she replied she took a deep breath to centre herself. She tried to relax as much as possible as she breathed in and out. This was how she remembered turning of the instinct to speak parselmouth. At the same time she cocked her head and looked thoughtful so it appeared she was considering her answer saying

"Well I just thought I saw it, obviously not. First time nerves I think."

She felt something shift in her vocal cords. She was sure she was speaking English. Harry looked at her in an accepting way and was about to reply when she noticed Crabbe behind him. Mouthing at her to duck. She leaned forwards against her broom and dipped slightly. Harry, sensing something perhaps turned and saw Crabbe about to send a Bludger his way. He swerved and the Bludger grazed his foot before flying over her head. To her relief Harry flew to the other side of the pitch. Crabbe nodded to her before flying back to the action. She snorted. Draco seemed to think she needed constant guarding. However she was pleased that she didn't even fly near him until she noticed the snitch dancing near the bottom of the Slytherins left-hand goal post. Harry was above the snitch. She was currently at the Griffindor goal post. The opposite end of the pitch to the snitch. Harry didn't seem to have noticed the snitch. It was directly below him at an angle he couldn't see. Sophia quickly evaluated the situation. If she went straight for it, as fast as possible. Harry would notice and get there first. Instead she slowly edged towards where Harry was. As it had been in the time since the Bludger incident he moved away from her. When she was almost at the goal post. She looked down. Yes the snitch was still there. She looked over her shoulder to she that Harry was at the halfway line. This was a cunning plan of a true Slytherin she thought to herself. She dived. The crowd oh-ed in anticipation. She wasn't sure if Harry was close on her tail or not. As reached out her left arm to grab the snitch it burned. She managed to seize the snitch before crying out in pain. She fell of her broom and rolled to a stop on the pebbles beneath the goal. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Harry landing none to gracefully clutching his forehead.

"Are you ok?" she called out forgetting her early problems.

"Yes. It's just her forehead," he replied. He was about to speak again, probably to ask how she was, when Draco landed.

"Are you ok?" I saw what happened," he asked desperately.

"I'm fine I slipped that's all," she explained.

" Did you get it?" he asked. She was pleased he asked about her before the game. In answer to his question she wearily held up her fist with the snitch still in it. She was feeling exhausted suddenly and her body ached all over from the fall. Her arm still blazed. Draco enveloped her in his arm, cheering wildly. She hoped it wasn't a summoning. Her father at tried that about a year ago. She hadn't responded. She wouldn't put it past him to try again. As if her mind would change in a year and she was now power hunger. She had no intention of joining him. He must know that by now. She couldn't see why he would want to see her. He could just possess snake if it was that important. She didn't think they really saw eye to eye about what was important. For instance she could see no reason for him to visit her that night in the common room. She couldn't see what he had achieved. Of course what she thought wouldn't stop him from forcing her to come to him if he desired that. All she really wanted right now was to sleep. She didn't want to deal with her father right now. Contrary to what she wanted and in typical style of her life her day wasn't over yet.

She was gushing with Draco when it happened. They were both enthusiastically giving each other their point of view from the match when she felt it. The familiar ripple of magic she felt before someone apparated. When she had been on the run from righteous witches and wizards this ripple had saved her life. It was a wave of magic that was very weak. Like pinprick on her mind. Everyone here had the potential to feel it but very few could. It wasn't something you could pick up. You had to be taught it. Her father had taught her. She resented that HE had taught her something that had saved her life so often but it was useful.

A bang cracked though the air signalling someone had arrived. A small voice reminded her you couldn't apparate into Hogwarts. It must have been a very powerful wizard or a different type of magic. The pain in her arm faded but Harry had crouched over. It looked like he was about to be sick. She looked up to check hoping she was wrong. She wasn't

"HELLO HOGWARTS," her father bellowed from above.

She could distantly hear screaming but her attention was focused on Draco and Harry. Both looked shocked. Harry started to run towards his broom. He had put it down a few feet away. As she was watching he stumbled and winced.

"You can't fight him. You injured," she said. He looked at her confused.

"I have to" he told her " I'm only injured because of your Bludger," he sounded angry and she noticed he was directing his words at Draco. "Mighty coincidental"

"You were upsetting her," he murmured, almost to himself. She decided to intervene

" No you don't. There are other people here who can. I can." Draco's head snapped up "the best thing you can do is get out of the way so you don't anger him" she told Harry authoritatively. He seemed to agree as he allowed on of his team members to help him limp to the changing room. Above all those with brooms were trying, foolishly to get through to Voldermort. She turned her attention to Draco. He had fallen to his knees.

"Are you ok?" she asked reaching out to touch his shoulder gently. It seemed such a stupid question. A light touch. Such an inadequate was to help. Her touch seemed to pull him out of his revere.

"This can't be happening" he stared intently into gravely into her eyes "you have to get out of here. Get on your broom and get as far away as possible. He won't notice one person in this chaos. DO NOT SHAKE YOUR HEAD AT ME I can't see him hurt you. Or risk the possibility"

He would never understand why she had to stay. She would never know enough to. She didn't want him to. If she left the pitch the horror would leave with her. She had to stay. HE wasn't here for Harry Potter, as everyone would assume. He was here for her. If HE thought she was leaving school He would have to think again.

"Where are you?" her father shouted from above "Come out or I will find you. Come on your own terms" she could laugh at that. He had invaded her school. Judging by what he said she would need to confront him soon.

She hugged Draco. It was the first time she had initiated one. He pulled her tight and a kissed her forehead again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she took of with his broom in her hand. She didn't want him following her. Putting himself in harms way to protect her. He didn't realise she wasn't in physical danger. The only thing that could hurt her was the subtle jibes that she was sure where coming from above.

"No Sophia" Draco screamed after her. Snape had come to his side.

"Control yourself Draco. You cannot protect her if he wants to hurt her. We have followed our orders. We've done our duty"

"That's not what I care about. I don't want to see her hurt" Draco snapped back.

"In that case I think you'd better leave" was all Snape replied.

5 out of 14


	6. The Confrontation

I know it has been a long long time since my last chapter and I'm very sorry for that (Grovel grovel) Please read and review. It probably won't be as long to the next chapter. Hope it was worth the wait!Chapter 6

Sophia flew towards her father. From what she could see he was floating on a shield of magic. Without exception all the other flyers couldn't get near him. There was a line they kept throwing themselves at but couldn't get past. She could see Dumbledore directing spells at the shield but so far it wasn't working. Nobody could get through. For a moment she was part of a mass of flyers before she flew straight through. The moment he saw her he broke into a grin.

"I knew you couldn't resist," he said in parseltongue. She frowned. She hadn't wanted to see him she just wanted to protect the masses and Draco. Particularly Draco. Her father flicked her wrist and she felt a force pulling her towards him. She landed on his disk of magic thoroughly winded. Her firebolt clattered next to her along with Draco's broom. She could see Dumbledore rising to his feet. At the taking of one of his students he was fuming. However his father had come prepared with extremely powerful defensive spells so still no one could reach them. Voldermort flicked his wrist again and said.

"There now no one can hear us. A little privacy."

"You yo" she breathed out heavily, still winded.

"Shall we have this conversation when you've recovered" he replied pleasantly, as if they were sitting down to tea instead of being in the eye of a battlefield storm. She saw Draco standing below where she had left him. She wished he would join Harry in a safer place but she knew him well enough to say he wouldn't go to safety until she could. Even from this distance she could see his pained expression. Their eyes met.

"Are you ok?" he mouthed. She sat up hoping this might reassure him

"Yes" she mouthed back "love you" she might as well tell him now if her father was going to take her away. Even if she saw him again he would know who she was. Their relationship would be changed forever. Her heart raced when he mouthed back

"Love you too" his lips stayed formed on the "to" as a spell hit him in the chest. It had originated from her fathers wand. She glared at him.

"I'm glad I have your undivided attention now" he said, still in parseltongue. She was livid.

"How dare you hurt him? That was needless. Everything you do is needless. Why did you do that?" she shouted back, not caring that the instinct had been evoked. She ran towards him and started beating her hands against his chest, feeling like the child she was compared to her father.

"Your drawing attention Sophia" he said sternly.

"Oh and you being the evilest wizard of the age, kidnapping me and cursing my . . . friend is subtle" she retorted.

"No I merely wanted to point out that if you don't stop doing that people will wonder why I don't curse you. I would have anyone else by now. Only you can be so disrespectful without very severe punishment, torture even. I thought you wanted to keep our relationship secret," he explained while gently taking hold of her wrists and pulling them away from him. Stopping her beating.

"I do. Why did you do that? I hate when you do something like that" she practically spat, her eyes completely unforgiving. She looked around. No one had breached her fathers shield yet. She did notice several order members had joined the ranks of the fighters.

"What did you do?" she continued.

"Don't say you hate what I do. It hurts me" he said half serious half joking.

"ANSWER ME" she screamed. WHAT. DID. YOU. DO? WHY. MUST. YOU. RUIN. EVERYTHING!" she hit him again with very word.

"I warned you daughter. Let no one say I didn't warn you" he said quietly, almost a whisper. He sent a spell at her chest that threw her backwards. She was once again winded.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Sophia because contrary to how you feel and what you believe of me you are my daughter and I didn't want to hurt you. Now that you cannot move or speak I intent to answer those questions but I need you to calm he told her looking intently into her eyes. Now deadly serious. She nodded

"Thank you. It's why I came; to talk to you. Firstly to put your mind at rest about Malfoy Jr. I merely stunned him with a bit of a twist. He will not awake until I am gone. He will awaken. I cannot emphasise this enough. He will awake and he will be unharmed. I may have a headache but that will wear of. The fact that you have this" he paused "relationship raises means I won't hurt him to much. For now.

Now the why. I did not stun him as I said so I could talk to you though I wanted to. He would have watched our meeting closely. I didn't want him to notice I was treating you . . . unusually. I know he doesn't know about you and me. I know you well enough to suspect you don't want him to. Personally I think it would help your case but it is of course your decision. So is stunned him to avoid that" he took a deep breath.

"Most importantly I know my actions have made your life difficult" she snorted, "I'm sorry for that. You remind me so much of her. You realise so much would be different if they hadn't killed her."

He was talking about her mother. The mother who had been murdered by fanatic aurors. The same aurors that hunted her across Europe. Trying to kill her. They idea was that she would one day become a powerful witch and join her father. They hadn't even waited to offer her the chance to prove them wrong. They had killed her mother on the assumption that she must be strong to attract _his _attention. They were wrong. She was an average witch at best. She never fought and spent much time trying to persuade Sophia's father out of what he was doing. Her death had erased the last of his humanity. The ruthlessness and needlessness had made him truly become the dark lord. It had the opposite effect on Sophia herself. She wanted to stop the running and fighting. It was after all why she had come to Hogwarts.

She stood up not quite sure what she meant to do now when she noticed a ball of light hitting the shield and breaking it.

"I have to go," he told her quickly. She took one step towards him and said.

"I love you father for all your faults. I'm just not like you and I never will be. I want to rest not to fight," then she shouted "LEAVE DARK LORD AND DO NOT RETURN." She said it for the benefit of those approaching not him. She said it in English. She saw him smiled slightly before disappearing. She almost fell but grabbed her broom and climbed onto it before flying to the group of teachers and order members who together had pieced the shield.

They had bustled her to the ground where they then sent a stream of questions her way none of which she was ready to answer. She was too tired right now to work out how much of the truth she could tell or to come up lies for the parts she couldn't.

"Stop. Sophia must be feeling overwhelmed." Snape called out over the noise. It fell silent. She felt momentarily grateful before he continues

"The headmaster and I will question her. Come with us Sophia." At that she had been led to Dumbledores office where she now.

"We need to know what happened up there?" Snape asked. She took a deep breath.

"Well I had my wand so I flew up to help." That was true.

"For some reason he pulled me towards him" she looked Snape in the eyes "I don't know why he let me through," she could lie well. She just didn't like to. She would love to be able to tell these men, good men, the truth. They wouldn't accept her. They wouldn't be looking at her kindly if she did.

"He was trying to recruit me but I think his main aim was to say look how easily I play with your students. He was just messing with me" they seemed to accept this. Dumbledore nodded and asked

"Why didn't he curse you? Or you him?"

"I think he found my beating more funny than anything else and I was so angry and scared that I just didn't think. Sorry" she explained.

"That's fine. You did well. You should never be sorry for not hurting someone." Dumbledore said gently "You can go now,"

When she was gone Snape asked

"Do you think it's true?"

"Possibly" was the only reply he got.

"Do you think we should use the Veritaserum?" he asked.

"I don't know. I can't work out where she fits into everything. I fell like I've missed a vital piece of the puzzle. There is definitely something strange about Sophia Smith. First the age, then the Occumency now this. If anything else happens we will use it," he decided. Snape nodded.

Sophia was at the infirmary. She had been told Draco was here. When she asked the nurse she was pointed to the end bed on the right where she could she him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, which she took as a good time. She hurried to his side.

"Are you ok?" they asked in unison. She waited for his answer. He waited for hers.

"Are you ok?" he asked again, more insistently this time.

"I'm fine. Bruise and extremely tired but fine. What about you? I wasn't cursed by him"

"I'm ok. I've got a headache but apart from that good," he told her. She might have laughed at how close it was to what her father had told her but she didn't feel much like laughing "but I don't believe you"

"Why not?" she asked indignantly "why would I lie?" she tried to hide the fact that he was right.

"You lied about the muffins and nobody gets kidnapped by Him and walks away being fine" on the last word he imitated the breezy tone she had used seconds ago "So how are you really?"

"I" she took a breath "I well I'm" she tried to go on in a wobbly voice unable to find the words to express exactly how she felt. A mixture of fear, sadness and wariness. Fear of discovery and what her father could do. Sadness for the normal life she had missed. Wariness of the near constant battle to keep her secret and grief. Long buried grief for the parent she never knew. Before she knew it tears were spilling from her eyes.

"Sophia" Draco said in a gently but strained voice. He pulled her onto his bed. She curled beside him. He pulled her close to him as she wept.

"Your ok. Your safe now. It's over," he murmured to her. He made no attempt to quieten her, understanding she needed to cry it out. He was wrong though. It was never over for her and this made her cry harder.

When she had clamed down she immediately felt guilty and started to apologise.

"I'm sorry. I was coming to make sure you were fine. I didn't expect to fall apart like that"

"I'm glad it happened here where I could be there rather than when you were alone" he smiled at her "Never feel guilty for needing to cry sometimes. Especially not after what you've been through today."

"Thanks you" she said. At that point the nurse bustled in and informed them that Mr Malfoy was fit to leave. They walked back to the common room.

The moment she entered the room it feel silent for a second before she was bomb shelled with questions.

"What did he want?"

"Are you ok?"  
"Why did he let you go?"

"What was it like?"

"How did it feel?"

"Why YOU?"

"SHUT UP" Draco shouted "Sophia's been through enough today people lets give her some space" it fell silent again and people started to fade away. Conversations picked back up. Draco glared at the expectant few who had stuck around until they to went back to what they had been doing. He led her up the stairs, supporting her weight, understanding she couldn't do this herself.

I'm not sure I want to go to bed yet," she told him. It was only five and she hadn't eaten yet. The muffin seemed a while ago and she had only picked at it. "I don't want to be alone" she continued.

"Have faith. I wasn't taking you to bed. It's a little known fact that prefects have their own common room. It's smaller but they'll all be patrolling right now" he explained.

"Won't they mind me using it?" she asked.

"Sophia half the school thinks you a hero the other half a death eater. No one will care" he said it in a joking manner but it worried her how close to the mark people were.

When she saw the room she could see what he meant. It had only one sofa and a couple of armchairs. Draco headed straight for the sofa and sat on one half with his arm over the backrest of the other half. Sophia was suddenly unsure of herself. Where should she sit? * She was suddenly very aware of the amount of people in the room. Two. Her and Draco.

"Did you mean it?" she asked tentatively. Memories of him mouthing love you too back to her flashed through her mind. He looked up. She could see in his eyes he understood exactly what she was asking.

Draco looked at the girl before him. She looked so uncertain. So unsure of herself. So beautiful. To him. No that was wrong. Not just to him. He had given two boys detention because they had been talking about her. Or officially because of unruly behaviour in the common room. She had drawn him since he had seen her alone on the train.

"Of course" he told her. It was completely true "Did you?" he suddenly experienced the self-doubt that was written all over her face. There were other boys that would love to be here right now and not all of them were in detention. She seemed so good. Was so good he was sure. She had been so brave and strong today. Not at all like him, a weak boy living constantly in his fathers shadow.

Sophia was confused. How could he doubt it? Couldn't he see how he affected her? How he affected most girls with just his looks? How his personality made it stronger for her? Obviously not.

"It was completely true," she told him. He grinned at her. She no longer felt uncomfortable and slid next to him on the sofa so that she was leaning into his shoulder. She looked at his face. He looked so content. Exactly as she felt. The pain of earlier had left, banished by his light and joy. Their eyes met. Then their lips did. She was surprised by the dept of his passion but it was equal to her own. She felt alight. His hands slid to stroke her back, hers to the back of his head. They broke apart and he looked at her wondrously, as if he had suddenly realised she was a girl. Their lips came together once more. She felt on fire. She had never realised what she was missing, living as a hermit. She couldn't imagine wanting more than this. She couldn't imagine anyone selfish enough to. She knew she was gone. Earlier today she had been prepared to give up her life for the lives of all the other students. Selfish it may be but she would not give up anything for this.

It was heaven or as close to it as he would ever get. Draco had had girlfriends before but nothing like this. Nothing as good as this. When they had finished kissing he pulled her onto his chest and they lay on the sofa. Him stroking her hair.

"I love you," he told her. She turned and kissed him. Not the passionate kisses of earlier but I light peck to show she felt the same.

Snape came in and agreed with Draco that he and Sophia should dine here to save her the ordeal of facing the whole school before Dumbledore had spoken to them. It would be a repeat of the earlier scene in the common room only worse. She shivered at the memory. Snape didn't comment on her use of the prefect common room as Draco predicted. She was left alone for a short time as Draco went to get food with many assurances he would be back soon. After convincing him she'd be fine he went and she took the time to shower and change out of her Quidditch clothes and into her nicest skirt and blouse. She really wanted to wear something other than uniform but on weekdays she didn't have a choice.

She just got back before he came in saying

"I'm sorry but I really had to change" and smiling when he saw she had done the same.

They ate and chatted about much from lessons and teachers to Quidditch and Draco's family.

"I wish I could get away from my family you know?" he told her. She nodded. She did know. She was on the verge of telling him when he added

"It would be worse if my dad was still high up." She swallowed her confession.

Overall it was probably one of the best nights of her life following a day high on her list of worst

* Sudden urge to burst into the Friday song.


	7. The Fight

Please review if you read. I've gotten quite close giving up because of lack of reviews

Chapter Seven

Sophia sat nervously in her room. Her dorm mates hadn't crowded her at first but then Gwen had quietly asked

"Are you ok?" she had then explained that she felt a bit shaken but was recovering. The other girls then asked her other questions similar to what the common room had asked her. After the night with Draco she felt strong enough to answer not exactly truthfully but vaguely honest. She told them less than the professors and Draco but more than any other students. They seemed satisfied though.

Later she talked to Gwen about Draco. They had shared a goodnight kiss outside her room before promising to meet in the same place in the morning so he could help her face the masses. Again she didn't share all but for different reasons. The intimacies of the moment rather than the usual fear of discovery lead her to clam up. It was a nice feeling. She was slightly afraid of her earlier outburst repeating without Draco's calming presence. It was strange to think that just weeks ago she was afraid of this boy and the trouble he might bring. She had been so wrong about what he would bring her. She was luckily wrong again. The exhaustion meant she sleep easily.

This also meant the time when she had to face the school came quicker. However when she woke up the dormitory was deserted. The light was streaming in from the windows. She groggily considered this and it was a mark of how tired she was that it took a minute or so before she realised what this meant. Her on the run lifestyle had led her to wake up quickly, at the slightest sound. The sun was never up this much when she normally got up for lessons. She started to panic until she saw a note.

Sophia Smith

Due to recent stressful and difficult situation you full school day of if you wish. You are however required to return to school on Tuesday.

It wasn't signed but was on official school stationary. She smiled at the note added quickly.

Lucky! We'll come for you at lunch. G

She looked at the time. It was quarter past twelve. They would probably be here soon. She dressed quickly and was just coming out when Gwen walked in.

"I'm glad your up. People have been talking about you all day. Thought you might want to know. Dumbledore told us you were chosen at random as a hostage."

Sophia nodded and shivered slightly.

"Hey your fine now" Gwen gave her a one armed hugged. She nodded again

They walk to the down the stairs chatting about lessons, people and generally anything but the previous days events.

"You ready?" Gwen asked.

"Yer I think so" she wanted to nod but thought she should start speaking again. At least to try and pretend she was fine about what happened yesterday. Although she was euphoric about Draco in the back of her mind there was still that ever-present worry of discovery. If anything it was worse. Her father's visit could easily be repeated with more results even more disastrous. If anyone had actually got close they would of heard her speaking in Parseltongue. She remembered gearing how badly people had reacted to Harry Potter being one and he saved the world. She hadn't.

A quick scan of the hall told her Draco wasn't there yet.

"He'll be along in a minute," Gwen said. Everyone in the hall seemed to have the same reaction. They looked at her, realised they were looking and turned away.

They sat down. She felt a tapping on her shoulder and turned round to see.

"Harry!" she surprised to see him and not pleased. She swallowed and shuddered as she turned off the instinct to speak in parseltongue. Luckily names didn't change.

"You were very good out there. I haven't been beaten in years"

"Thanks. I guess you know why I'm seeker now" she was glad that her nerves hadn't stopped her acting like a normal human.

"You were right about not fighting as well,"

"Yer well. A little common sense. If you can't beat him at you best you definitely can't at you worst."

"Well you right. If this wars still on when you leave school you'd be good at fighting."

She almost laughed at how funny it was. She may not support her father but that didn't mean she was ready to fight him or his followers. Harry was right in one respect. She would be an awesome weapon. No death eaters would hurt her. In response to him she just said

"Well lets hope it doesn't last like that" as she was saying it he fell forward slightly.

"Leave Potter" Draco snarled. "We don't need you here"

"Malfoy. I was having a conversation"

"Not anymore"

"That's not for you to say"

They both turned to Sophia.

"Well I…" she was unsure what to say.

"See what your doing!" Draco told Harry.

"Its nothing to do with you"

"Look I think we were finished anyway" she stared at Harry. He walked away.

Draco whispered something under his breath. Harry's legs buckled. He turned at slyly pointed his wand at Draco and she could see his mouth forming a word. However the crowds buffeted him sideways and the curse hit her in the face. She could feel her cheeks swelling up.

"Sophia" Draco called. She couldn't see anything but lights.

"STOP. NO MORE SPELLS" McGonagall's voice.

She felt the lumps on her face slowly fading. Her vision got better as they disappeared.

"I said no more spells MR Malfoy"

"She was in pain," he muttered.

"Expelliarmus" she confiscated all three of their wands "you will all come to my office now."

Harry wasn't sure why he was fighting Malfoy so hard to speak to Sophia. He wasn't attracted to her and he clearly was. He knew that he felt a strange instinct to protect her. She was clearly powerful. It was people like this that they needed in the war. People Malfoy were clearly converting.

Sophia sat with her eyes stinging. She wasn't sure what spell had hit her. This was an area she lacked knowledge in. Powerful spells designed to maim or kill no problem. Everyday, petty spells were not her forte.

"Never have I seen such petty behaviour in the great hall. Would one of you please explain yourself?"

Hmm petty. That's just what I was thinking she thought. She didn't blame Draco from defending her but if he hadn't come along at that moment she could have persuaded Harry she was vaguely normal.

"Well?" the professor asked again. She realised neither of the boys were going to step forward.

"It was my fault Professor" she said, "I cursed Harry to start with. He was in his rights to retaliate. If I were him I'd have thought the Death Eaters had come for me and thought back instinctively. Then if you think about yesterday its not surprising Draco defended me automatically."

To her surprise McGonagall smiled.

"And how did you know spells taught in…" she paused "the fourth year I believe"

"Ehh" she stumbled. Busted.

"I respect you trying to defend your school mates but it clearly wasn't your fault. So boys?"

"He cursed me first," Harry said

McGonagall stared at him.

"You didn't have to continue Mr Potter. Unlike what Miss Smith seems to think I know you and I know you didn't think it was death eaters attacking me.

"But it was" Harry told her quietly, glaring at Draco.

"That's not fair" Draco growled, standing up.

"SIT Mr Malfoy. Potter I must ask you have more respect for you fellow students"

Harry said nothing. Draco sat down.

"Mr Potter I will be deciding your punishment. You two Professor Snape will be here any moment to take you away to decide your punishment"

They sat in silence until he glided into the room.

"Follow me Mr Malfoy. Miss Smith." They stood together and walked behind him into his office. Throughout the journey people stared, even more than at breakfast. They stayed close, their arms just touching. Supporting each other.

When they were led into his office Snape motioned for them to sit. Draco pulled a chair out for her. She smiled nervously at him before sitting down.

Snape first turned to her.

"I know Professor McGonagall will be giving Mr Potter detention to be served this Saturday. You'll arrive at the astronomy storeroom at will last about 5 hours I believe the telescopes need cleaning. Mr Malfoy you will also serve detention but clearly it's not sensible for you and Potter to meet. You may leave"

Sophia was surprised that he wasn't going to shout at them. Detention she could do.

They rose to leave when he said

"Not you Mr Malfoy".

"I'll see you after lessons" he told her. She nodded. The bell had started going for afternoon lessons.

Her next lesson was history of magic, which was only upstairs and wouldn't take the whole ten minutes dedicated to movement time. She listened into the door. The voices were muffled but she could make them out.

"Foolish boy. You supposed to keep a low profile not go attacking the dark lords number one enemy."

She didn't hear Draco's reply but could tell it didn't please the professor.

"I don't care. Your supposed to protect from threats not insults you idiot"

She couldn't understand what he meant by this. Maybe some sort of protection charm over Draco had backfired.

She had to leave them to the discussion. Much as she would like to stay and hear more the corridor was starting to fill up with what she assumed was the teacher's next lesson.

It was only halfway through the lesson she realised what Snape had said. 5 hours. Alone with Harry Potter. Oh God she thought. This isn't going to be good.

Hope you liked it. Please please review! I recommend a story by FelesMagica called saved by being his daughter.


	8. The Detention

**Chapter 8**

Sophia felt nervous all week. Once she realised what her detention meant she couldn't stop thinking about it. Several people asked her if she was ok. Maisey, Gwen, Tom and several other first years from Slytherin. She told them all the same. She was fine, just not used to the work and the mornings.

On Monday evening Draco asked her.

"Are you ok Sophia? You seem tense"

"Yes yes. I'm just not used to getting up so early" She told him looking down

"Really? You seemed fine last week." He asked her. She looked back up into his face. He looked down at her with obvious concern. She glanced around the room. Most people had already gone down to dinner.

"Its about this detention thing" she told him. He smiled.

"Don't worry about it, everyone gets them. Your strange if you've never had one"

"It's not that!" I don't want to be around Harry potter that long"

He threw back his head and laughed.

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed punching him lightly on the arm.

"He can't hurt you"

"I don't feel comfortable around him. He's different from me. He's _good_." He pulled her close.

"Your good Sophia. You fought with the dark lord weeks into learning magic. He took months to really get going!"

"I wouldn't say fought exactly" she mumbled. Seemingly without trying he had cheered her up.

"Lets go and eat," she said smiling.

"Yes and no more talk of being scared of Potter. If he does give you any trouble we'll sort him out"

"Thank you Draco"

"For what?" he asked her.

"Cheering me up" she explained and gave him a light peck on the lips.

Later that week she walked to the detention not exactly nervous but not really excited either. She knew that the best way to remain obscure was to act as normally as possible around Harry. It wouldn't be easy though. She knew that he was trying to kill her father and a small part of was distressed by the idea. He was her only family and inside him somewhere was a less evil person. The person he had been when she was a child. Not the person he now was. If he could forgive her mothers murderer he could stop this right now but there was a small matter of the prophecy. It said that someone out there had to kill him or he they. The world thought it was Harry Potter she wasn't so sure. Thinking about this made her remember her mother. Bianca had been murdered after her father had been vanquished by Harry. A year or so later a group of vigilantes had come for them thinking them to be a group of death eaters. For a short time the three of them had lived together. That night her father truly embraced evil. The war before then he had genuinely wanted to improve the world. That night changed everything.

_Sophia skipped around the garden playing happily. She could see her parents sitting outside. It was a warm summers night and she was content. Gone where the days when only her mummy looked after her. They were all together now. Even if daddy seemed unhappy at times. She saw a light further into the garden. Her parents had told her to stay close but it was pretty. When she got closer she could see some people standing there._

_"Hello" she said uncertainly._

_"Hello little girl" one of the dark figures reply. She felt a force dragging her upwards._

_"What are you doing?" she cried out._

That moment stood out vividly in Sophia's mind. It was the moment she had realised she was in trouble.

_"Let me go" she screamed. She was vaguely aware of her parents moving._

_"Let me go" the man mocked, "I'm not letting any of your kind escape"_

Back then she hadn't understood what he had meant. She now did.

"_Stupefy" he mummies voice called out. She fell to the crowd as the man was knocked out. She crawled away from the man; desperate to escape from the evil she had heard in his voice. Spells whizzed over her head. Then there was silence. She stood up, fearful of what she would find. The men where gone. Her daddy let out an animal like howl. She followed the sound to him. She looked down._

"_Mummy. No. Please"_

"_BIANCA NO." _

She still blamed herself for the death. She had realised when she was older that she had strayed outside a boundary of protective magic. It was her fault.

They had kept a vigil that night. The next morning her father had disappeared, leaving two old death eaters to look after. The war, the death and the suffering. It was her fault. Every sin her father had committed since that day was her fault. The suffering Harry Potter had been through in his years at Hogwarts was her fault

It was in the thrall of this memory that she arrived at her detention. Filch told them what they had to do.

"Clean the telescopes. No magic to be used. Professor Snape wants to see you afterwards in his office" he pointed at her and left.

They barely spoke for the first half hour or so but then

"What do you see in him?" Harry asked her.

"Who?" she feigned ignorance.

"Malfoy of course. He's a dick."

"You don't see Draco at his best.

"And you do?"

"It's really none of your business"

"You're a powerful witch who can fight well. You haven't chosen sides yet and Malfoys persuading you. You could be so good in the rebellion. That is my business" she looked up at him. He stared down at her fiercely.

"How do you know I haven't chosen sides?" she asked him quietly.

They didn't speak until right at the end her said

"It doesn't have to be like this. Slytherins evil."

"Would you fight everyone you had ever known?" she stormed of.

As she walked away she regretted showing her hand. She wasn't even sure if she believed what she was saying. In truth she hadn't chosen a side. Really she wanted to stay far away from this war of her causing. Given her heritage it wasn't likely. Harry jut seemed so self-righteous and good. He had it so easy. Born to a role. There was little decision involved. He just had to play his part then he had his life ahead of him. Or he died and then it didn't matter anyway. She had to decide and if she got it slightly wrong she would be imprisoned, killed brutally or left alone in the world. She stopped in the corridor and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Are you ok Sophia?" It was Maisey.

"Yes. I'm just a bit shaken"

"I would be too if I were you. Facing the Dark Lord like that. Well I think you were really brave."

"Thank you Maisey. I've got to go now" she walked of, touched by the girls support.

She felt only a slight unease as she knocked on Snapes door. She was getting used to situations like this.

"Come in" she entered after only a moment's hesitation. She walked to his desk and he motioned for her to take a seat. She sunk into the chair hoping to get this over with quickly. However the professor didn't seem to share her hurry. He shuffled some papers on his desk and added a note to one page with is quill before looking up.

"Sophia you've been here for only a short time but already you've caused more of a stir than most students do in their whole education. More even than Harry Potter himself."

"Well I well" she stuttered.

"First you age, then the incident on the Quidditch pitch now this fight.

"With respect sir. Those two take little to spark of."

"That may be true but… Are you ok?" he had broken of halfway in his sentence because her face had contorted in pain. Her arm was burning with an increased intensity. Her left arm. She had no idea what was happening but she was sure she needed to be alone for it.

" I have to go to hospital wing" Every word was a struggle. She stumbled to her feet. Snape was calling something. She fell to her knees, clutching her arm. She was dimly aware that she was rocking to and fro. Someone touched her shoulder. Her brain dimly registered that it was Snape. He would find her mark! She tried to get up, to get out at that thought. She fell down. She had failed. He would find her mark and probably kick her out. She gave in to the pain; accepting there was nothing she could do.

Snape looked over at the girl he was trying to talk sense into. To keep out of this fight. He noticed her face losing its colour.

"That may be true but . . . Are you ok?" her face was completely white. She muttered something about going to the hospital wing and tried to walk away.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You look terrible" he called. She fell. This was much worse than he original thought. He strode to her side and laid a hand on her shoulder. She tried to rise but fell again.

"Stop, your fine, your fine" he tried to reassure her. She screamed over and over. A sound full of misery and pain.

What could possible be causing this?

It was only as couple of minutes later, when he had laid her on her side and forced and anaesthetic type potion down her, that he realised what it was. When his own mark began to twinge he knew. Sometimes the dark lord put spells on his followers through the mark. That meant this girl was a death eater. It made perfect sense. What could she be? A spy maybe. That would explain her age. The dark lord had it within his powers to hide her magic from the ministry. That would explain why he was supposed to protect her. Did this mean the Dark Lord didn't trust him anymore? Was he moving against him? Sending death eaters to silence him forever. Or was she supposed to do what he couldn't. Get close to Potter. If that was her mission she was failing. Arguing with him in front of everyone was not the way to go. The problem with all these theories was she. She seemed so good.

A low moan brought him back to the problem at hand. Whatever this magic was it was clearly centred on her. He had to help her through this and then confront her. He had to know though. He burned a whole through her blouse. There it was. Clear to all. The Dark mark. Hers had a gold twinge around the edge where his and all the other death eaters had silver. All except _him_. What did this mean?

**Severus**

**Severus.**

His lords voice echo through his mind. This also was not uncommon.

**Yes lord? **He replied

**Protect her. The world will know her secret soon enough.**

**Yes lord.**

He carried the girl though to his private rooms and laid her on his sofa. He repaired the damage to her blouse and called Draco. When the boy came they sat and waited. She slept late into the night. When she awoke he pretended he had no idea of her mark. He sent the couple away and retired to consider the days surprising events.

* * *

**Please please review.**

**I AM BEGGING!**


	9. The Truth

**Chapter 9**

Draco supported Sophia down the corridor. She hadn't told him what had happened. All Snape had told him was that she was ill. That could mean anything. If Potter had hurt her. If he had done this to her.

"Draco" she mumbled.

"Yes?" he bent down to hear her voice, it was so faint.

"I need to tell you something" she looked down. "Somewhere private"

They were walking past a courtyard.

"Over here" he helped her to a bench.

* * *

Sophia trembled from exhaustion and fear. She had no idea what telling Draco would mean for them. She felt so close to him in the short time she had known him. She hoped he felt the same. Either way she didn't want this lie hanging over her. She wanted him to know the truth about her.

**Daughter.**

She started.

**Sophia.**

It sounded like her father.

**Father** she tentatively thought back, unsure of what was happening.

**Yes. I'm sorry for the pain. It was necessary.**

**Necessary?**

**Yes now you are safer.**

**Snape knows, partly. He must have seen I have the mark.**

**I have dealt with it.**

"Sophia?" Draco asked. She realised this silent conversation meant she had left him hanging for.

**Are you sure daughter?**

She looked over at the moonlight on Draco's face. The features she couldn't live without.

**Yes. I think I love him.**

She looked up at the moon. It was almost full. Even knowing that all the horror stories about werewolves were true she found the image of the moon fascinating.

"I haven't been honest with you Draco. I've lied to you," She told him and drawing up her courage she looked into his face. If he looked angry or upset at this slight news she wasn't sure she could go any further. He didn't look either of those things. He looked curious but not at all surprised. He didn't however say anything

"No its more than that" she looked back up at the moon. " I'm going to tell you something very few people know. It has to stay that way. Sixteen years ago the Dark Lord had a wife. A woman named Bianca. It means pure. The name fitted. She was the darkness to his light. She made him better without being corrupted by his evil. They loved each other very much. It is the only love the Dark Lord had ever known."

"What happened?" he asked, hooked.

"She was brutally murdered by, I don't know what to call them, do-gooders I think. They thought they were ridding the world of an evil. They just sent him over the edge. She didn't deserve to die." She paused for a moment "they had a child. It was her fault. She strayed from the protective magic. Her parents went after her. He survived. She didn't."

Sophia fell quiet, thinking she had told him enough, said enough.

"What happened to her? The child."

She stared at him in shock. She thought he would understand by now. She couldn't bring herself to say the final words.

Instead she pulled her blouse up to reveal her arm. She turned it so her mark was clearly visible. She heard his gasp of shock.

"Sophia. It's you"

She stood up.

"Draco. I'm sorry"

He stared at the floor, unable to meet her gaze.

"Please say something I should have told I know. I wish it wasn't like this. I wish I hadn't been born!"

"Stop" Draco stood up edging away from her.

"Please don't' leave me" she cried out, begging now for him to except her.

"No. I'm not leaving you. Its just not appropriate for us to be together anymore" as he walked away into the night she though the two where pretty much the same.

**I think I've made a mistake **she thought.

**I'll tell him to come back**. There was a note ferocity to her fathers mind voice.

**No that's exactly what I don't want you to do.**

She sat alone, no longer crying merely considering.

Tonight she realised.

Nothing she could say, nothing she could do would change anything.

She would always be the daughter of Voldermort. She would never be free of his name.

If Harry killed her father then no one would ever forgive her for his crimes.

If her Father killed Harry then she would be living in a world under his rule. She still wouldn't escape him. Unless some one else killed him. Except she would still be held responsible. Unless she denounced him now. Publicly. Loudly. Then she would join the fight. Could she do it? Fight against her father?

She knew the answer was yes. She wasn't as good as her mother. She would do what it took to be able to live in peace. Would it be enough though? Maybe she would turn on her only relative only to find she was still ostracised by the magic community.. Could she risk it?

Yes. It was the only way. Maybe if she admitted who she was they might let her stay.

* * *

Snape hesitated in front of Albus's door; still not sure he wanted to do this.

"Come in Severus" the door opened.

He walked in and sat in the chair the old wizard indicated. He was writing something, some paperwork he resumed

"What can I do for you tonight?" Albus asked him.

"It's about Sophia Smith" Albus put down his quill and looked up at him.

"Oh yes?"

"You said if something more happened we would use Veritaserum on her."

"Can I presume something has?"

"Yes. Early today she came to my office to talk about her behaviour. She tried to leave but fainted. She was in great pain I think. I looked at her arm. She has _his_ mark"

"She's a death eater?"

"No it's more than that. The Dark Lord himself has a mark but his in tinged in Gold where ours are tinged in silver. So is hers."

"Tomorrow morning. We'll question her together"

* * *

After seeing many writers begging for reviews I always said not me never me. But now I am begging

Please please review (yes microsoft a repeated word DARING)

The couple of seconds it takes to review could make my day. Or maybe just my hour but you get the point.

So please?


	10. The Dream

I'm not optimistic enough to think there are that many of you who care how long it's been since the last chapter but for those few that do I have a good excuse. I

had genuine English exams to do so sorry.

The name of this chapter is a bit misleading as theres not much about dreams but its a bit of a tribute to an epic dream i had once that my friends now refer to as _The dream. _If your reading I will meet him and we will drink Crabbies!

**Chapter 10**

Sophia dreamt that night; well they were more like nightmares.

She dreamt of her parents, of the night her mother was murdered and how she watched her father turn crazy.

_Sophia sat and watched as her father built a pyre and placed her mothers body on it. She sat and watched as he used a spell to set fire to pyre. She sat still as he disappeared into the night. She sat and waited, not moving a muscle. She couldn't move, couldn't even begin to comprehend what had just happened. She sat in the mild breeze that had picked up. She sat not because she didn't know what to do but because she wanted to keep a vigil._

_Eventually her father returned, with prisoners. She sat and watched as he punished them. That night she saw her father lose his sanity. _

_At dawn, the prisoners at last beyond pain, he spoke to her._

"_Take this," he told her, giving her a wand. It was her mother's. " This is yours now. It is the exact opposite of mine. Look after it and when your old enough use it"_

Sophia woke in the darkness. That was the last time she had seen her father until the Quidditch match. After that day she had lived with her the Death Eaters who had protected her.

She dreamt of Draco and of her identity being revealed. In time morning came and she was free of the dreams, although this meant she had to face the reality.

* * *

"You look terrible" Gwen told her, in a very uncomforting way.

"Yeah, bad dreams" She muttered.

"I'm not surprised." Gwen replied.

They walked down through the common room, Gwen keeping up a stream of chatter to mask her silence. She kept her gaze on the ground, to scared to meet anyone's gaze. Well to scared to meet someone's gaze.

She adopted the same approach in the hall, staring at the ground as if there was a most interesting painting there that nobody but her had noticed.

Once seated, as close to the door as possible, she became single-mindedly interested in her plate.

"Look lively" Gwen whispered "trouble this way comes" she tensed, relaxing a second when she saw Snape approaching before remembering she had reason to fear a confrontation with him also.

"Miss Smith please come to my office when you've finished eating" he told her, striding of before she had a chance to reply.

"What have you done now?" Tom teased from across the table.

"I haven't got a clue," she told him. In the brief second it took to look up at him she saw that Draco wasn't in the vicinity.

She sat listening to Tom and Gwen's banter, trying not to consider why Snape wanted to see her.

There were many students in the hall at this time and it took a lot for a noise to be heard over the combination of conversations but the explosion of magic couldn't be missed be anyone. Sophia looked instantly for the sources of the noise, immediately assuming it was something related to her.

The noise had come from many simultaneous apparitions. Unknown to the people of Hogwarts significant proportion of death eaters were working on keeping the castles defences down. Many more were now standing around the edge of the hall.

Most staff had eaten earlier and were now in their offices. Most students recently got up and were now eating. Students sitting nearest the staff desk screamed and backed away from Voldermort who lowered himself into Dumbledore's chair.

Most people seemed frozen in place at the sight of the dark lord however a couple turned and ran from him.

"Big mistake" she mumbled. It was a comment made more to herself however Gwen and Tom questioned it.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Seems sensible to me" Tom added with a laugh that portrayed his fear.

Sophia swore inwardly as before their eyes Voldermort raised his wand and cursed the pair. She could only hope he had chosen a spell that wasn't fatal.

"I hate cowards," he said in a low voice that nonetheless carried across the now quite hall.

Her two friends were now looking at her, suspicious of how she had predicted _his _actions.

"My parents." She said as way of explanation " stay quiet and don't move" she shouted over her shoulder, moving towards her father. With the casting of a curse every student decided to move for the doors. Death eaters began throwing curses into the crowds. She fought against the crowds to make her way up the hall. She stopped about halfway to try and gauge what exactly was happening.

The death eaters close to the doors had secured them with numerous spells. Already those on the outside were trying to break through but she knew they would have no luck. She noticed Draco making his way down the aisle. She grabbed his arm as he passed her.

"Draco hide"

"Is that an order?" he asked her sarcastically.

"I'd never give anyone an order, I'd rather get away from all this"

"You can't," he hissed at her.

Sighing she tapped his forehead with a spell to disguise him.

"What are you going to do? Do you not think you might be in danger?"

"That is irrelevant. This is my problem, my fault. I have to make him go"

"He's not some embarrassing father he's a dark wizard!"

"I know that! It doesn't change anything. I have to deal with this and you have to leave," she cried looking once at his changed features before moving once more towards her father.

* * *

As she drew close she looked up at him and saw he was preoccupied with cursing Harry who was unfortunately in the hall. She could tell he wasn't really trying. His black wand was sending out only occasional spells.

She raised her wand, the white one she had inherited from her mother.

"Stupefy," she whispered still not convinced she wanted to fight him. The spell bounce harmlessly of an unseen shield. It was similar to the shield he had used at the Quidditch match, no one could passed it. She stepped effortlessly through.

"Stop this"

" But I'm having so much fun" she started to curse him once again but he got there first. She was sent flying and landed painfully on one of the tables. Before she could move she was grabbed by some masked figures and dragged into a side room. A couple of seconds later her father appeared.

"What are you doing here?"

"To give you your present," he told her in half teasing tones

"You could've sent it by the post" she told him sternly "you causing chaos out there"

"Causing trouble for you is what you mean"

"Well yes that to" she admitted.

"You cannot hide forever. Even Mr Malfoy understands that. Sooner or later the truth will come out," her father told her sternly.

"I can try," she said resolutely staring at the floor.

"You shouldn't. It would be better if you truthfully told the world yourself rather than it being dragged out from under the carpet," he paused for a second "Anyway your present"

He pulled out a small box.

She took it almost worried as to what it contained.

She opened the lid to see a silver locket with the emerald serpent of Salazar Slytherin.

She opened it find a picture of her mother and her father, before he became twisted by dark magic.

"It was your mothers. I have a similar one myself which I use for something very important. I hope this will be as important to you. Once you put it will connect with you and no one will be able to take it of you, though you will be able to move it yourself. I should also warn you that if anyone but an heir of Slytherin puts this on they will die. It's a spell I've taken of mine but I think it was a mistake so I've left it on yours." he explained to her.

"It's beautiful, thank you" she told him and did something she hadn't done in years. She hugged him.

"Don't forget who you are Sophia," he whispered before he flew out of the room.

* * *

After putting the necklace on under her robes she ran out herself to see the situation had changed somewhat. The death eaters were now being forced out of the hall by a mixture of teachers and order members. Most students were stood towards the staff's table. Even as she watched however the situation changed. Her father flew towards the centre of the room and, with a gesture she missed, commanded his followers to leave. When they were all gone he said to her

"Goodbye my daughter" in perfect parseltongue, she nodded in reply. He then disappeared.

The students were told to sit and the teachers made their way to the front. It was only then that Harry walked up to her.

"What did he mean daughter?"

Looking back late she was sure he had aimed to speak to her subtly however Ron ruined this by loudly exclaimed

"What do you mean mate?"

Seemingly unaware that the hall had gone very quite Harry continued.

"When he left he called you daughter and you understood" he accused. She realised that her time was up. In the back of her mind was the thought that her father had said that on purpose, knowing that Harry was watching.

"Yes" she said looking down at the floor as she backed away from Harry

"Is it true?"

She nodded and turned to face the hall. There was a second or two of silence. Instinct made her pull her wand from her the strap in her trouser and put up a protective shield just in time for a hundred spells sped towards her. To her surprise he shield withheld. She had made the strongest one she could but the amount of force sent should have been more than enough to shatter it and do her serious harm. The mystery was explained when she saw Harry standing with his wand raised, also creating a shield.

Draco appeared next to her, the spell having just worn off. He to was protecting her.

"like I'd leave you to face this lot" he smiled down and her and winked.

"STOP" Dumbledore's voice, echoed through the hall " I think you have some explaining to do"

She nodded almost tearful.

"But not here. Will you come peacefully?"

Again she nodded, unable to speak.

"Will you give your wand?"

"No" she said firmly "I have done nothing wrong" she wanted to retain her wand so that she could make a quick getaway if need be. Dumbledore nodded in acceptance of her refusal. The wizards and witches who had been fighting the Death Eaters moved in to escort her out. After a small confrontation where Draco and even more surprisingly Harry rebuffed the attempts to move them. They both stayed either side of her.

She was taken to a small classroom where she was left with Harry and Draco. She heard the door being reinforced with the same spells the Death Eaters had used earlier. There weren't any windows

After a couple of minutes of silence she attempted to lighten the mood.

"Well at least it isn't the dungeons"

"You don't deserve this Sophia. If they were locking me up I could understand it but not you." Draco told her earnestly.

"Try to see it from their side. If Voldermort found Harry's child was a Death Eater what do you think he would do?" she asked him.

"I don't think my child would survive long" was Harry's input.

"Exactly"

Before Draco could respond Dumbledore entered flanked by McGonagall and Snape.

Dumbledore looked at her curiously before asking her

"Will you answer my questions?"

She nodded.

"And will take Veritaserum so we know you are telling us the truth?"

She put a restraining hand on Draco's arm, knowing he was about to leap to her defence. She paused for what seemed like minutes when in reality was seconds.

"I will, I have nothing to hide."

* * *

A review would be much appreciated. It does annoy me when I can see loads of people reading and none of them review! :)


	11. The Interogation

I did this chapter diferntly to normal. Normally i write it all at once or it two big parts but this i've added a little to every now and again so let me know if its disjointed or anything.

Also becaue this chapter is mainly Sophia's answers those are all in bold.

**Chapter 11**

"You don't have to do this, it's not fair" Draco said, pleading with her.

"Yes I do. They won't believe me otherwise." Her mind was made up.

She was sat in a chair opposite the teachers. Draco was standing behind her. Harry was slouched against the wall, almost in the shadows.

"You understand that if you take this potion you will be compelled to answer any question put to you truthfully? Dumbledore asked her, following Ministry regulations.

"I do" she replied.

"And that, for you own protection you will be obliged to stay in this room until the morning?"

"I do"

"I'll stay with you" Harry called from the corner

"You know I will," said Draco, squeezing her shoulder.

"Well we'll sort that out later" Snape told them.

"Yes we should just get on with it," she whispered, staring nervously at the bottle in front of her.

She drank the Veritaserum.

They sat in an awkward silence for the ten minutes it took for the potion to take effect.

"Right then." Dumbledore said shuffling some papers, a list of questions she assumed, "what is your full name?"

She didn't try to fight it but she could tell that even if she had it would have been pointless. It was like she was drunk but a lot worse.

**"Sophia Merope Riddle"**

"Who are you parents?"

**"Bianca Funilla and Tom Riddle"**

"Who is this Bianca women?" McGonagall whispered. The question wasn't meant for Sophia but she answered it anyway.

"**She was a pureblood who's ancestor was the uncle of Hufflepuff. She personified the house perfectly. It was her death that truly turned Tom Riddle into Lord Voldermort"** it was a strange feeling being under the potion. Her answers felt wooden, based entirely on fact without any emotion. It was like reading from a textbook. In some part of her mind she felt the pain of talking about her mother but it was in a secondary, less dominant part of her mind.

"Does her blood status matter to you?" Dumbledore asked her. She recognised the question for the trick it was. A way to tell if she upheld her father's belief.

"** No I've met a whole bunch of pureblood arseholes. I just wanted to explain about my father. His beliefs about purebloods originally came from how good she was at magic and how untainted her personality was. Then she was killed by muggleborns. During the last war he thought he was doing what was best for the wizarding world but this time is different. Her death turned his dislike into a manic hatred. He wants revenge"**

It sounded like she was just telling them what they wanted to hear but it was the truth

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"**That depends how you define a Death Eater. I have the mark but it was put on me as soon as I was old enough that it wouldn't kill me. I don't hold the ideals."**

"Can we see your mark?"

In reply she rolled up her sleeve to show the mark.

"**It has special properties." **She volunteered**, "I have a vague idea of where he is and I would guess that the feeling is mutual. He can tell if I am in danger. Sometimes I can here his voice in my mind"**

"He can do that to anyone. Will you join your father?" This question came from Snape.

"**Ideally not. I don't want to be the daughter of a dark wizard, I never have. I've spent most my life running from my identity. I came here to find refuge. On the other hand if in the future he took over Hogwarts, if he wins this war, I would go to him and live at his headquarters but I'd get as many students possible using my influence. I wouldn't fight for him I'd just live as his heir. He knows this."**

"So you'd do anything to protect you own hid?" McGonagall asked scornfully.

**"No. I'm not perfect but I see no point in throwing my life away" she replied angrily "I'm just trying to survive as best as I can"**

The interrogators gave each other what looked like significant glances. She thought for a minute she had blown it but then the questions continued.

"What abilities do you have because of your relation to these two houses?"

"**I'm fluent in parseltongue of course and I can speak in basic basiltongue, badger speak, although I need to practice this ability. I don't have any other abilities related to my bloodline however I have practiced defensive magic from a young age so I am skilled in this area"**

"Will you hurt anyone at Hogwarts?"

**"Probably not."**

"Probably? Surely you know the answer to this?" Dumbledore queried.

**"How could I know the future? I've never had any training in this area. I don't intend to hurt anyone here however if I remain and I would expect some students to take exception to this and to try and oust me or take revenge. Now as I told you I could defend myself against almost all spells I would expect students to know so there is really no excuse to attack people. I have the knowledge to not resort to violence so shouldn't and won't. On the other hand if someone comes at me with a serious spell and I cant defend myself I'm not against stunning him or her to protect myself."**

"If your asking if I will seek to hurt anyone then the answer is definitely no."

She could see that this small speak had got to her interrogators. This was why she had taken the truth potion. They could now see that they had nothing to fear from her.

"Why did you come to Hogwarts?"

**"All my life I've been chased by wannabe aurors who have heard tales that I'm a dark witch, that I'm in league with Voldermort. Wizards and witches who can use their magic to sense a dark mark. They assume it's their duty to eradicate evil, namely me. I came to Hogwarts to find safety and, of course, to learn," She told them.**

"Thank you Sophia. Does anyone have anymore questions?"

There was a silence that lasted a couple of seconds. When it was clear that no one was going to speak Dumbledore continued.

"Well then I'll conjure you some beds" he flicked his wand and they appeared. "And leave you. In the morning we'll come back and tell you what we've decided. Some house elves will bring down your clothes and pyjamas"

"Wait Headmaster" Harry had spoken. " I have a question for Sophia"

"Go ahead Harry" Dumbledore said approvingly.

"Will you fight for us?" He asked.

She paused, unsure of her answer.

**"I don't know,"** she told them.

"You must know!" McGonagall said scornfully.

**"No I can't tell how I would react in a situation where I might have to fight my only relative because I've never been put there. I" she paused again for a couple of seconds "I will need some time to think. When I've decided I will be happy to take another truth potion to prove what I say"**

"Ok. We will leave you now" Dumbledore told them and the three teachers got up and left.

* * *

"I'm going to go gets us some food ok?" Draco asked after about half an hour.

"Of course. Please don't get me any fish," she told him. "Sorry this truth thing is embarrassing" he laughed

"Don't worry about it" and he left.

After a couple of minutes she couldn't bare it any longer. She had to ask Harry something, which had been on her mind since her identity had been revealed

"Harry?"

"Mmm?" he enquired, absorbed in his potions homework, which house elves had delivered after the professors had left.

"Why did you stand up for me?" he put his book down and paused before answering.

"I know what it is to have a destiny you can't escape. I don't have a choice and neither do you. You are your father's daughter. You haven't done anything other than being alive. I don't see why you should be punished for that." He looked down as if he were ashamed.

"That's not all is it?"

"No. I'm sorry" he seemed unable to go for a second but she could see him physically get himself together." I can help but think that if you joined us you'd be an unstoppable weapon. You can help us find your father through your connection and when you do he won't dare hurt his own flesh and blood"

"You underestimate my father. He might seem loving now but if I turn on him he will take retribution. His punishment would be terrible and like I said before I'm not sure I want to go down that route anyway"

"I can understand that. Can I ask you something?

"Go ahead"

"What is there between you and Malfoy?" she hadn't expected that.

**"I don't know. We were together before he found out and made it clear he couldn't take it. Then again he here now so I really don't know" she scoffed " look at me, taking advice from you. I wouldn't even be telling you this if it wasn't for the potion."**

He made no move to apologise and they sat in an awaked silence until Draco returned with two plates of food.

"Your food without fish, as required." He smiled an award-winning smile at her.

"Thank you Draco," she said, returning it as fully.

"I'll go and get my food." Harry left.

"Can you two not bare to be in the same room?" she asked exasperated. Draco shrugged.

Harry was hungry but he also wanted to see the mood in the hall. As he sat down in the hall every eye seemed to be on him.

"So mate what's happening to her? Ron asked.

"I don't know. She's not evil Ron" He sat subtly trying to work out peoples opinion on Sophia. Unsurprisingly most Griffindors were suspicious of Voldermort's daughter however there was respect for her going quietly and, as Dumbledore had told them, submitting to the truth serum.

After eating he walked quickly to Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door, hoping the headmaster was there. He was relieved to hear the old voice calling

"Come in Harry"

"Headmaster what will happen to Sophia?"

"Harry you know we are at war?"

"Of course but I know here. She basically a good person" he pleaded.

"You misunderstand me. We cannot afford to alienate such a powerful witch and if she is going to join her father we need to keep an eye on her. So don't worry for her."

"She can stay?" he inquired.

"Yes she can stay."

* * *

Sophia lay in bed. She was more relaxed than she had been hours before because Harry had told her she was to remain safe here. Yet still she couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was a side affect of the potion. Then again it could be her survival instinct kicking in. Draco was asleep; she could her his deep breathing. She wasn't sure about Harry but he seemed quiet She couldn't lie in bed any longer. She swung her feet onto the floor, intending to walk around a bit.

"Sophia?" Harry whispered. "You never told me how you feel about Draco."

She stilled, irrationally trying to pretend to be asleep.

"So how do you feel about him?" she felt tears form in her eyes as she answered, still under the effects of Veritaserum.

"I love him," she said turning to face his apparently sleeping form. She lay in bed for at least another hour before giving in and swallowing her emergency sleeping potion, one of the many things she keep about her person at all times. She had had trouble sleeping before.

* * *

Draco lay in bed utterly shocked. He always expected he would grow old alone. What girl would want someone like him? He had always expected to fall into unrequited love. That he had found such an amazing girl and that she loved him in returned left him completely in shock. The only question remain was where did they go from here?

* * *

Please please review :)


	12. The Reaction

Opps i havent done a disclaimer

_Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter J K Rowling does_

Obviously I don't own it else this would have been published as a book

This chapter is shorter than most mainly because it's more of a filler. I think it was important to write about the schools reaction to Sophia but that doesnt mean it was fun to write. I want to get on to the main parts of the plot because i couple of days ago I had a really good idea for something that could happen in a possible sequel.

Anyway please Read and Review

**Chapter 12**

Sophia sat nervously on the side of her makeshift bed. Having been told by Dumbledore earlier that she would be allowed to stay at Hogwarts she was now awaiting the morning bell, signalling her return to school life. As we the previous evening Draco had fetch everything she needed.

There were, of course, conditions. She couldn't leave the grounds without an escort that included a teacher or order member. They said this was for her safety but it was blatantly to stop her deciding to run off.

In the case of another Death Eater incursion she was to return to her rooms. Yes her rooms. A little known about Hogwarts was the presence of suites provided for the founders and their offspring. Most had been converted into classrooms and teachers accommodation however each founder had one personal suite that could only be opened by the current sovereign of that house and their heir. Her father was the sovereign of Slytherin and she the heir. Dumbledore had offered her the use of the rooms which house elves, being the only creatures able to enter, had kept ready. She had declined to move permanently into her rooms however she had accepted the usage of them. If death eaters did come back she would have to do her best to return there.

She had decided not to stay living in her dormitory thinking that it would make it easy to reintegrate herself into the year group.

The final condition was that the headmaster reserved the right to kick her out anytime. She was almost offended by that. It was as if she was going to turn into her father at any moment. She thought she had proved that that wasn't going to happen. She managed to stop herself getting angry because she could understand it. She knew the agony of trying to gauge whether or not someone was trustworthy.

Now she sat waiting to face the school. Dumbledore had said he had told them she was staying, told them she wasn't a danger. She knew they wouldn't believe him. Most would be terrified of her. Some would try to fight her. She would have to be on her guard. From now on an attack would come from anywhere.

The bell rang loudly making her stomach twist in nerves.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked.

"Not really" she shrugged attempting a smile "but I don't have a choice"

"Try not to worry. What lesson do you have now?"

"Potions followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts, ironically" she told him.

* * *

"I'll meet you outside to go for lunch. It'll be fine."

"Sure fine" she thought to herself as she walk towards her seat, the eyes of every person on her. She and Draco had timed it so that she got to class just in time so that there was no time to talk to anyone before lessons began but still there was a couple of seconds awkward silence while Professor Slughorn blinked and pulled himself together before saying

"Come in come in Miss er…" he paused before continuing "Riddle" She nodded before taking her usual seat next to Tom, for the first time realizing he shared a name with her father.

"Today we will be brewing a more complex potion then you're used to and I would normally teach it in the second year however I'm sure you're up to the challenge!" he beamed at the class.

For most of the lesson the class were kept to busy to by the potion for much talking, which Sophia suspected was Slughorn's plan. There was a point however when they had done all they can and had to just sit and give the potion the occasional stir. It was during this calm that Tom spoke to her

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, well apart from everyone hating me I'm great"

"I don't hate you, Gwen" he stopped at which point the younger girl chipped in

"I don't hate you either"

"There you go then. Clearly I don't hate you. My dads a death eater, not a big shot like yours though," she snorted, big shot was an understatement "but he named me after your dad so how could I hate you"

"What Tom is trying to say is that we don't mind about who your parents are." Gwen smiled.

"Thanks guys" she smiled back.

* * *

She lay in bed that night with a thousand thoughts rushing around her head. They day had gone strangely. The morning had been fine. With Gwen and Tom's support she had found Defence against the Dark Arts easy. Uncomfortable relationship with Snape aside she was almost at ease with her fellow Slytherins. It was when she faced the rest of the school that the problems had begun. Lunch was an almost silent affair with only a few muted conversations. Sophia was embarrassed when several seventh years gave up their seats for her and Draco. After lunch she had double Herbology with Ravenclaws.

When she tried to take her normal seat next to Maisey the girl had become flustered and moved away. Gwen, Tom and Draco, when she told him later, told her not to worry about her but she still felt sick when she thought of the incident.

Later when she had been walking back to the common room a girl screeched at her. Before she had time to raise her wand to defend herself the spell she was watching speed towards her dissipated a good few metres from her.

"As the headmaster said this morning no curses are to be fired at Miss Riddle. If you must take your anger out somewhere do it in my classroom Miss Abbott"

"Thanks" she whispered as her walked past. A ghost of a smile played around his lips

"Just doing my job."

Looking back she was grateful that she hadn't had to raise her wand. It would give out the wrong impression.

**Sophia **her fathers voice rang through her brain.

**You did that on purpose!** She thought furiously. He was silent for a couple of seconds.

**I am the dark lord; I will do what I must. The time will come when I need you to take your place as my heir. Now how did the school react?**

He started to leaf through her memories of the day none to gently.

**Ahh so the old fool is protecting you. You friends have mostly stood by you. WHAT? WHO is this girl? Ah thank you Severus. Abbott, I know of someone by that name. They will be punished**

**No stop** she tried but her father was already gone.

She rubbed her head to try and relieve the headache and for the second time that week took a sleeping draught.

* * *

Review please? If you write you'll know how important reviews are so please review!

If you don't write then you have no idea how important reviews are so pretty please review!

BASICALLY REVIEW AND I'LL BE ONE VERY HAPPY PERSON!


	13. The Trouble

WOW I've just looked at the old story stats and it told me i had over 2000 hits!

I'm sorry if it's been a while since i've updated but i've been doing exciting things like seeing Russell Howard and Milton Jones live and The Xfactor live tour (I still think one direction should've won. There version of forever young was amazing not that i'm biased!)

I've also started a twilght fic called La Tua Cantante about Aro finding his love Sulpicia so if you like twilight fics please read it!

I've also updated my profile so there's actually stuff on it and put up a poll so go vote!

**Chapter 13**

A couple of weeks went by with little incident. Sophia became used to the deference of the Slytherin and the other houses were also beginning to accept her. It helped that Harry had begun to walk with her around the school to show that he was happy with her being there. It was on one of these walks after school that she had another unfortunate encounter with Hannah Abbott. Once again it was very public and once again made her feel horrible.

"You bitch" She heard behind her.

"What is her problem?" she whispered to Harry, having turned around to see Hannah.

"Death Eaters killed her mum, she found out this morning," Harry informed her

Sophia felt dizzy; she knew this was her father's fault. He had taken revenge. At this moment she hated his nature so much. Couldn't he see that Hannah had been well within her rights to try and curse Sophia? Obviously not.

Before she could recover Hannah had reached her and forced her up against the walk. Hannah's wand was poking into her neck, making it difficult to breath.

"It wasn't her fault" Harry tried to tell Hannah whilst pulling her away from Sophia. It was all happening very quickly around her but Sophia just stood there, still backed against the wall. She just stood there stunned as Hannah was dragged away from her. She didn't move when Hermoine walk away to help calm Hannah down. It was only after Harry asked

"Are you ok?" that's he came out of her trance.

"I'm fine" she choked out before bursting into tears and walking swiftly away. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and she looked up to realise she had no clue as to where she was. The corridor looked vaguely familiar but most corridors at Hogwarts were. She found herself facing a silver door with a serpent on. This must be the rooms Dumbledore had told her about.

She expected to feel some sort of sensation when she touched the door handle. Some feeling of recognition when she opened the door perhaps, she felt nothing. The door swung open at her lightest touch, before she could even turn the handle. The first room she walked into was a living room with a lit fire and a couple of armchairs. There was also a table for work. She could see two other rooms coming off of the main room but for now she headed for the armchair. She had nothing to do for a couple of hours so she sat down and watched the fire for a while as she tried to control her emotions.

She told herself that it wasn't her fault that her father had taken vengeance against the Abbott family. After all it wasn't as if she had told him she had tried to curse her. Her was the most skilled Legilimens ever known; he was bound to find out.

She told herself fall this but still couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't belong here anymore.

After a while, when she was feeling slightly better, she got out some homework she had with her. It was good to take her mind of her troubles.

By the time dinner came around she was feeling much better.

As she made her way to the Great Hall a feeling of foreboding spread over her. She felt as though someone was watching her. As she spun around she could hear multiple stun spells being sent her way. She managed to protect against some and dodge others however there were to many of them. It just took one stun spell to sneak through and she fell into unconsciousness. The group were on her in seconds.

Sophia fought against her restraints but whoever had cast the binding spell had done a good job. She could not get free. She couldn't see a thing through her blindfold. She lay still for at least half an hour before her captors returned.

When they did return she tried to reason with them with mixed results.

"Please let me go!" she pleaded.

"So you can do to us what you did to Hannah? Not likely?" the boy who had spoken to her snorted and kicked her,

"I wouldn't do that," she told them earnestly. Another voice, this time a girl replied sarcastically,

"Yer sure. You're not our enemy at all are you? You're not an evil Slytherin bitch at all are you?" she paused before continuing, "that's why your not going to leave until your ready to leave Hogwarts"

"At least let me see"

"It won't help" the boys voice told her but ripped the blindfold away. They were, cleverly, all wearing hoods so she had no idea who they were. She didn't' recognise any of the voices though whether this was down to a charm or genuinely not knowing who they were she wasn't sure. The one in the middle held her wand.

"Ironically you all look like your Death Eaters and your all acting like it" she told them

"You would know the ringleader replied before turning to go. As they left she saw a flash of red hair, a Weasley. She had tried to ignore Draco's biased remarks about them but it seemed like he was right.

She lay still waiting to see if they were definitely gone before taking in her surroundings. She realised that her original assumption that she was bound by magic was wrong. They'd gone for good old-fashioned ropes. Good, they were underestimating her. She could tell immediately she was in a part of the castle she didn't recognise. She seemed to be in a large store cupboard. Even to her practised mind there was no obvious escape route. Sophia knew she could contact her father but that would end in another Hannah situation. She knew Harry was close to the Weasley's and didn't want to ruin her chance of joining her resistance. She lay their thinking for a few minutes before an idea occurred to her. She remembered her father telling her about the chamber of secrets when she was younger. The basilisk travelled through pipes and any parseltongue could hear its voice and command it. Surely therefore two parseltongues could use the pipes to communicate in the same way?  
She decided to try it. With only ropes binding her she could still move however her arms and legs where tied together. This meant she could edge over to a pipe, which she had seen. She was sure it hadn't been there in her original assessment of the room but she didn't have the time to consider it.

She used the little movement she had to attempt to flip her feet onto pipe. This took several attempts but eventually she managed it. She then brought her whole weight down on the pipe. As she had anticipated the pipe broke and a steady stream of water began to trickle out. She put her mouth to the hole and started to speak in parseltongue

**"Harry Potter!"**

**She spat the water she had inhaled out and took a breath before continuing.**

**"Harry it's me Sophia. Some people have kidnapped me."**  
Another pause.

**"I'm in a storeroom somewhere. Please come and set me free"**

**"I could contact my father but neither of us want that"**

She sat waiting for as the minutes ticked by, hoping he had heard her. She tried to past the time by looking for another way out but she could find none. She could tell by the window that it was dark outside. It was long past curfew so she should be missed by now. She had made a decision. If no help arrived in half an hour then she would call for her fathers help.

As the minutes ticked down she regretted that it had ever come to this. She had only wanted to learn. She had never imagined it would end this way. She could see that she had been naive to ever imagine that no one would discover her secret. She should have left when it was revealed. Looking back she could see every step that had led her to this point. Though at the time she had thought she could make a home here, it now seemed inevitable that she could not.

_Father_ she reached out tentatively.

"SOPHIA! ARE YOU IN THERE?" Harry screamed.

"Yes I'm over here" she replied

He ran over to her and began to untie her. He was followed by Ron and, strange as it was to see, Draco

"Who did this to you?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." she replied.

"We'll be able to find out," Harry said.

"NO" she exclaimed loudly "it's best just to leave it."

"She's probably right" Ron agreed. The other two turned to glare at him.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Yer. Lets go."

* * *

Voldermort paced his roomed thinking about his daughter. He had come to the conclusion that he needed her here in Malfoy Manor. He knew she would never forgive him for removing her from Hogwarts but tonight had proved she was in danger there. After much deliberation he decided to leave her until the boy had competed his mission. After that she would realise for herself that she needed to move. It was then a matter of time before she was driven to the Manor. He would have to keep a close eye on her until then and prevent any death eaters hurting her. After a couple moments thought he cast another spell over her mark.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. I'm pretty pleased with it myself but let me know what you think please!


	14. The Christmas Plans

**Hey. Sorry it's been so long. I'd like to blame it on the updater thing being broken but honestly the chapter wasn't ready until then. I've been very busy so i havent had a chacne to get this chapter going. As I wrote this chapter I realised that strangely Voldermorts eyes are the colour of Harry's house and vice versa. I wonder if thats done on purpose to show their connection or if I'm reading to much to it.**

**I'm probably not going to update for ages now because exams are getting very close ,just April and a bit of May now! :( **

**Hope you like it! Please check out my profile and my Twilight fic if you havent already!**

**Thanks for all reviews**

**Chapter 14**

It had been several weeks since the abduction and Sophia wasn't quite relaxed around the castle yet. Draco hadn't let her go anywhere alone at first but she had managed to convince she'd be fine. She didn't want him getting caught up in her rubbish. The day afterwards Dumbledore had pointedly reminded the students that violence towards one another wasn't accepted. She had no idea how he knew because she hadn't told anyone and was fairly sure Draco, Harry or Ron hadn't either. She had no idea who had abducted her but as they hadn't made a repeat attempt she was happy to drop the issue. That didn't stop Draco telling her at every possible opportunity that she shouldn't stand for it. It didn't help that people had begun to "bump" into her in the corridors. She was secretly pleased whenever Draco stood up for her. It was after a particularly nasty "bumping" that he raised the topic of Christmas, they broke up in a couple of weeks.

"So where are you going for Christmas?" he asked.

"I'm not sure" she replied, "I guess I'll be signing up to stay here. What are you doing?"

"I have to go to Malfoy Manor" he paused for a second" you should come"

She tried to imagine what it would be like to have a proper Christmas instead of the Christmas since her mother had died. The last few years without her death eater's carers had been the worst however every Christmas she was reminded of the Christmases when she was a child, with her parents.

"That sounds great. Will you parents mind?" she asked.

"They won't even notice" he smiled before leaning in and kissing her.

"Hang on!" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Your parents are death eaters. I don't want them to act weirdly around me" she told him.

"Don't worry about it. We'll barely see them," he told her but seeing her expression he continued "if its worrying you that much then we can use a simple spell to disguise you"

"Yer I think that would be better, if you don't mind"

"Of course not" Draco said before finishing the kiss.

* * *

That was how she came to be sitting on the Hogwarts express a couple of weeks later with Draco's present sitting safely in her bag. She was really pleased with what she had got him. It was both practical for the war and would still be valuable after the war. She had made it herself. She couldn't help but wonder what he had got her.

"You ok Isis" Draco asked with a smile. They had enjoyed picking out her pretend name for the holidays. They had finally come to a decision when they she was learning about ancient Egyptian witches in History Of Magic. There was one who was powerful but wanted to hide it. When she had related the tale to Draco later he had smiled at her and she had realised she was a little bit like the ancient witch so had decided to borrow her name.

"Yep just thinking about the holidays" she replied. "How are we getting to your house?

"Some err friends of my our parents are meeting us at the station and we'll use side-along apparation to get there." From his grimace and the way he said _~our friends~_ she could tell he meant Death Eaters.

They chatted about light-hearted matters until they reached the station.

"We have to wait until everyone else is gone," Draco told her.

"Right, I'll just check my hair" she replied.

"You look fine," he told her. She nodded absentmindedly whilst searching her bag for a mirror. She wanted to check her appearance again so she didn't look in a mirror at Malfoy Manor and be surprised by her reflection. Her mothers length black hair had been shorten to a blonde pixie style cut. The long features she had inherited from her father had become rounder; her face was shaped like a heart. The only problem she had found was her eyes refused to change colour. A little known factor about the founders were their distinctive eye colours. There was something about powerful magic that affected the wizard or witches eye colour. Salazar had silver eyes, Rowena had bright blue eyes, Helga had yellow eyes and Godric had golden eyes. At the time people had made the mistake of thinking that the founders had changed their eye colour to match their house but it was the other way around. The house colours had been based on the founder's eyes. Sophia had inherited the silver eyes of the Slytherin line and no spell Draco or she knew would change that.

"Here we go" Draco whispered to her.

They walked out onto the almost deserted platform. The only people in sight were two hooded figures. It was eerie to see the platform that had minutes ago been a hub of activity devoid of anyone but the death eaters. The darken sky didn't help. It was nearly 11 and there were few stars to lighten the night.

"This is a friend of mine" Draco told the death eaters. She could tell he was nervous around these man, "I've invited her to stay over the holidays, my parents agreed"

She decided to take control of the situation.

"I'm Isis" she introduced herself boldly, offering her hand to the Death Eaters. They looked at her strangely for a split second for before shaking her hand, squeezing it painful as he did.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked. She smiled at him as he winced in pain as his hand was shocked. Her fathers protective magic paid back any pain a Death Eater dealt her in double.

"Quite sure yes" she replied.

"We're going, no point hanging around" the Death Eater said, still shocked. The other Death Eater grabbed Draco's arm roughly and they apparated.

They appeared in front a large set of gates. Behind them she could see a large house, which could only be Malfoy Manor. She heard a nasty chuckle from behind her and turned around. Death Eater one smiled cruelly before saying,  
"Well here we are in the grounds of Malfoy Manor"

"Yes Nathair" the other Death Eater, said, "I think that's our duty done"

"I quite agree," Nathair said. With that they both apparated, leaving her and Draco alone.

"Damn!" Draco exclaimed.

"What is it?" She asked confused. She felt like she was missing something.

"There's loads of protective charms and stuff round my house. You need a mark to get through the gate."

She stood their shocked for a second, taking in what he had revealed.

"You don't have a mark Draco?" she asked, not sure she had got it right.

He looked down, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Not yet but there's loads of pressure to get one" he told her

"Do you want to?" she asked.

"I don't know" he told her sounding frustrated "I don't want to kill anyone but if I don't he'll kill my family," he seemed about to say something more but stopped.

"There's more to it than that isn't there," she asked. He finally looked into her eyes.

"Your father will never allow you to be with a blood traitor," he told her.

"I'm already friends with Harry Potter, I'm not sure how much worse it can get" she joked.

"No." he told her "this is different, I know what pureblood families are like. Look at Lupin and Nymphadora."

She was at a loss as to what to say to him. After a couple of moments of awkward silence he changed the subject.

"How are we going to get through?" he asked.

"Well you may not have a mark Draco but sadly I do" she marched up to the gate and it dissolved at her touch. She glanced back at him.

"Come on I have no idea how long this lasts"

Together they walked towards the manor, Draco wordlessly taking her hand in his.

* * *

There was no one waiting for them in the grand hall. She hadn't really expected there to be however as they walked up the flight of stairs they came across Nathair and the unnamed Death Eater laughing with each other. She enjoyed seeing the look of shock pass across their faces. It even seemed to instil Draco will some confidence.

"Nathair, Roiger" he nodded to them. "Gibby" the addition confused her until a house elf appeared.

"Yes master Draco?" the elf curtseyed.

"Take Miss Isis' bags and show her to her room" he turned to her "Do you want to meet my family now or tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow please. It's been a long day"

He nodded and they shared a brief kiss before she followed the house elf to her rooms and collapsed on the bed, thinking that meeting Draco's family would be something she'd like to put of for longer than one night.

* * *

**So Draco isn't a Death Eater. Jk never came out and said he definately was in the sixth book!**

**Please review! I get way more reviews for my Twilight then i ever do for this and i update that one quicker. Coincidence? I think not. REVIEW PEOPLE**


	15. The Dark Mark

Hello Readers! (read in style of perfomers on a live stage saying hello to crowds)  
EXAMS ARE OVER!( Happy about that much?)  
Went to Glastonbury at the weekend! AWESOME. Any fellow festival goers please do tell me in the review.

You will remember that we left the story when Sophia had arrived at Malfoy Manor for Christmas with the revelation that Draco didn't have a dark mark.

I've been slightly paranoid that Sophia is a Mary-Sue. No ones told me this but a writer will worry about these things sometimes. SO please review to let me know what you think and if possible advice.  
I've also added some stuff to earlier chapters, particular 4 and 5 I believe.  
Anyway Enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

Sophia woke early after terrible nights sleep. There was a strange aura of evil hanging in the air. She knew that the Malfoy's were Death Eaters but she didn't think it was going to be this bad. She didn't feel comfortable wandering around a house alone especially this house. After spending most her life constantly on the move and living in anything from barns to disused buildings to hotels she was unused to a place like Malfoy Manor. It wasn't like that at Hogwarts although the castle was larger than this manor. She was descendant from one of the four founders. The castle had always had a homely feel to it but this place was completely different.

She had felt to tired to give the room more than a cursory glance last night but now she could see it was a bit like what she would imagine a 5-star hotel room to look like. Apart from the huge bed there was also an on suite bathroom, a study area and a lounge.

Instead of leaving her room she got dressed and went to the desk and begun to unpack her books onto the empty shelves. Some of her professors had suggested she could be moved up a year if she caught up. She was already ahead of the first years in subjects that were generally based around wand work like Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Things that were useful in her life. She was less hot on charms but even her fathers many haters had to agree he was clever and he had passed it on to her. She could catch up on charms or at least enough to move closer to her own age. Her real problem occurred in herbology, potions and history of magic. It wasn't like she had time to brew potions or play with plants. As for history of magic well she held a particular dislike for it however she had some time to kill so she opened the textbook and began on the work Professor Binns had set her. She was taking exams in all her subjects to see where she was and then she'd be put in classes that were appropriate. Snape had explained that they hadn't considered it when her case first came to light because they though she'd be like any other first year but older. She forced herself to keep at the work until a light knock at the door came.

"Come in" she called, getting up from her desk. She was pleased to see that Draco had walked into the room.

"Do you want breakfast?" he asked. "I should warn you there's lots of your fathers men around and they're just going to see your disguise."

"Don't worry I'll be fine" she said confidently, knowing that her fathers spell would protect

"Well if you're sure," he said, holding her door open.

As they walked through the manor she could still feel the sense of evil. There were posters that showed the torture of muggles and the burning of their villages. She looked away in disgust. It was scenes like this that made her want to run away and join the Order. If Draco had grown up it this house it was no wonder he parroted his parents views.

When she entered the dinning room she was surprised to see it filled with Death Eaters.

They were all sat around a long table piled with breakfast. It could look like an older version of every morning at Hogwarts if it were not for the way the men treated the house elves serving them. As she watched the poor creatures were pushed and tripped as the tried to serve drinks. The hideous dark marks also showed the difference. She had always been secretly pleased that her mark was different. Where the normal mark was ugly hers was elegant. It didn't make her skin looked stretched but was a perfect size. The lines that formed the mark where less jagged on her mark.

The two of them headed virtually unnoticed to the middle of the table where they sat down and began to eat. She made a point of being kind to the house elf that poured her pumpkin juice. The shock of it nearly killed the poor creature.

They sat in silence while the Death Eaters spoke raucously to each other. They, or specifically Sophia, could have past unnoticed if it were not for the entrance of Voldermort half way through the meal. Sophia had been giving her toast her full attention rather than risk meeting the gaze of one of the death eaters but she couldn't resist looking up when the room, which had been extremely noisy, fell silent. She took a sharp breath in when she saw her father had entered the room.  
"You ok?" Draco asked as quietly as possible. Some chatter had resumed so luckily his question didn't carry to far.  
"Why didn't you tell me he'd be here?" she asked almost hissing at him in her anger that Draco had not thought to warn her.  
"I thought" you knew he hissed back.

"NO I don't care what he does"

"Sorry" Draco whispered. He didn't seem able to understand her problem, which in hindsight she realised that she had said nothing to suggest that she didn't know her fathers movements. It wasn't really his fault.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't really change anything."

Draco smiled at her and picked his fork back up to eat however she just picked at her food. This continued for a while until Draco was called other by his father. Although some conversation had resumed she could still hear what Lucius and her father were saying to Draco.

"I am bestowing on you a huge honour Draco" Voldermort said "You will be the youngest to take the mark since the first death eaters" "Yes my lord. Thank you" Draco replied the epitome of respect and awe though she could tell he was unhappy.

"Congratulations Draco" Lucius told his son. Looking back she realised that she should've held her tongue but she couldn't bare the idea of Draco having that ugly scar on his body.

She strode over to Lucius and Draco to speak to him. Voldermort was just turning away.

"Draco who . . ." Lucius began to ask but she cut him of

"Draco you can't take the dark mark" Voldermort turned to face her. She had never faced her father before as he was to others and it was terrifying. He didn't glare at her but his face was so cold. Everyone in the room turned to watch the confrontation. Again she was reminded of Hogwarts when two students start to duel however she knew that this could have far worse consequences than spring onions growing out her ears and a week of detention.

"Why, please tell me, should young Malfoy not have this great honour?" her father asked in a deceptively calm voice. She realised her mistake immediately. She might be able to stop Draco being branded but the random Slytherin girl she was posing as would probably die for the interference.

There goes my peaceful holiday she thought to herself. She knew exactly what she needed to do.

"Draco is not yet worthy of the mark," she said thinking on her feet "he hasn't proven himself yet"

"You seem to be under the impression that it is your decision whether or not Malfoy is worthy. Whilst this is amusing it is shortening your life span considerably. Be under no misconception, this is not your decision"

She took a deep breath and for the first time looked her father in the eye. She hadn't done this under duress for a while but she shifted something in her vocal chords to speak in parseltongue

"I think I should at least get a say in the matter. The boy is not ready"

Her father looked surprised for a second before quickly putting his hand on her shoulder and disapperating into what she assumed was another room in the mansion. She waved her wand and her disguise disappeared. It was useless now anyway.

"Sophia. What are you doing?"

"We'll I didn't fancy Christmas at the castle alone so I came with Draco"

He gave her a long look

"You know that's not what I meant. Any death eater would welcome you with open arms if you showed them your arm. Why the disguise?"

She tugged her t-shirt uncomfortably.

"I just wanted a relaxing holiday," she explained "Away from the war"

"Sometimes daughter I really don't understand you but have no fear when this race is won you will be able to turn your face to sun and praise me for bringing peace to our world"

"There was peace before you" she objected.

"I will let that pass for now but rest assure. We can never truly flourish with the less than pure in our world. The muggles will be happier living as our slaves. Their world is full of inequality and pain. They constantly go to war yet our world has only seen is because we let their way of life into ours through the mudbloods but enough of that. I will tell you more about my plans for after the war when you are ready. Now we must present you to my people" he waved his wand and her clothes turned to a green evening dress with a slit up the side. Beneath the slits was silver silk. The Slytherin necklace he had given her, previously hidden under top, was clearly visible.

"That's better." He took her arm and they apparated back to the hall. Draco looked shocked and slightly in awe.

"Death Eaters!" with his shout the room suddenly became doubly crowded as the death eaters who had been working around the manor answered their masters summons.

"You will all have heard the rumours of my daughter. She stands before you now ready for your homage as my blood and heir. She may take many guises but you will always recognise her by the mark on her arm." At this he waved his wand and an image of her mark appear in front of her.

"None of you will ever harm her"

* * *

Did anyone get the reference? Look at what Voldermort said to Sophia after she said about relaxing on holiday. Mention it in a review if you do and I will love you forever (unintentional hint there for you)

PLEASE REVIEW!

Have I made my point? Reviews make my creative mind go round.

Please check out my other stories. A Hunger Games SYOT, a one shot which I like but has had little respons and a Aro/Sulpicia love story.

I am putting up a poll about Glastonbury favourites from 2011, please vote even if you only watched in on telly.

Much Love to reviewers!


	16. The Manor

Hello. if you notice me posting this very late then you may realise I'm up trying to get into pottermore! Magic Quill isn't up yet!  
Anyhow I kinda love this chapter. it was very easy to write so I hope you enjoy,

Thank you for all reviews. I try to reply to them but my review link broke saying you didn't exsist so sorry. Story Alerts are good but reviews are better. Woah read that in my head along to the Sunny Came Home tune. Ya know it? Then spent some time trying to work out what the song was.

**Chapter 16**

Sophia missed Hogwarts. She had no one to talk to here. Only a week had passed but in that time she had only spoken to Draco once. She had spoken to her father most days however she mostly conversed only with unknown Death Eaters. She had passed her time doing schoolwork. By her estimates she was now at the skill level of most second years.

After her fathers announcement she had been moved to even more luxurious rooms. She had thought her previous room had been nice but her suite showed her a whole different quality of living. On the run she hadn't been exposed to the high life much. She often slept in the open with a few simple spells to warn her of anyone's approach and to keep her warm and comfortable. The bed itself in her rooms was king-sized and full of silver and green cushions. Five house elves appeared to carry her things to her new room. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy performing their roles as lord and lady of the manor then escorted her. Her father had also assigned some of his followers to guard her. Even though she was logically safe in the impenetrable manor, which he had told her was the base of his operations; he still insisted she was in danger. To her amusement two of the Death Eaters involved in guarding her 24/7 were the two who had picked her and Draco up from Kings Cross. They were hilariously apologetic and highly respectful. The journey to her new rooms was also a far cry from the way she had arrived at the manor. She wasn't sure preferred this new attitude. She liked being judge on her own even if it made her life slightly harder.

Instead of just a desk she had her own private study with a whole wall dedicated o bookshelves containing mainly the books needed for a successful Hogwarts career as well as some darker additions. Dark Wizards and Where They Went Wrong by Glasda Berrow for one. The books, the Slytherin décor and the way Lucius said

"Welcome to **Your **rooms" when he opened the made her suspect her father had planned for her to move here and had ordered the rooms designed specifically for her. Whether that was true or not she couldn't help but admit she loved her rooms. It was the only part of the manor that didn't have an aura of evil. She could relax completely in her lavish bath. She could eat dinner in her small dining room made by her personal house elf and forget that downstairs many Death Eaters were doing the same. She had only met a small minority of the Death Eaters that day and had since avoided meeting more. She found studying easier in the quite room than in either the Slytherin common room or the Hogwarts library. She liked being able to gaze out of the small window onto the Malfoys extensive grounds. Draco had told her a lot about the quidditch training grounds they owned which she could see some of. It was similar to a muggle assault course except in the air. There were walls built at different heights with some hanging down so you had to duck and dive to avoid them. Then there was a weather area where you face various extreme weather conditions from hail to a practical heat wave. The flyer then had to avoid enchanted apples that acted like bludgers. These were safer than actual bludgers and had the added incentive of the flyer not wanting to get bits of apple over themselves. There were many more sections out of site. She was desperate to try it out but her father wouldn't let her outside. With little interest in her father's evil plans she had nothing else to do but study. Snape had even been sent to offer the benefit of his experience once however after about an hour she had said

"Professor I'm sure you have more important things to do than teach me"

"The Dark Lord has instructed me to aid you" he had then continued to explain about mandrake roots. She was now speeding through second year. They continued for a couple more hours until he left. That night she had eaten dinner with her father at one of his meetings. She had told him, in parseltongue, that she didn't want to take Snape away from more important duties. She always spoke to him in parseltongue so that she could be lightly less respectful than Death Eaters and so if he reprimanded her she didn't lose authority with the Death Eaters. He told her it was very important that they respected and feared her almost as much as him. Luckily on this occasion he agreed with her and left it. Apart from that evening she hadn't chosen to leave her rooms. Most Death Eaters didn't recognise her on sight, which was the way she wanted it. This had the slight downfall of her being treated like a new recruit, which is what they assumed she was.

The other times she had left her room her father had summoned her. He encouraged her to sit in on meetings at least once a day.

Draco had visited her once and she had tried to stop him taking the mark.

"You don't understand" he had told her "you may be able to stand up to him but I cant without me and my family dying. Things are different here then at Hogwarts"

"Yes I can tell" she said coolly "I could've protected you if you had been willing to try for me" her voice was rising in volume and she was glad to have put a noise blocking charm on the door. She didn't need people hearing this.

"It's not about how willing I am to try. I need the mark. I need it to have a chance of a good life. I take this mark then in ten years this war will be over and we can live together," his voice was getting louder too.  
"No Draco. Being a Death Eater will never end. You don't walk away from the Dark Mark. Take it from someone who has it"  
"I thought you would understand how much I need this Sophia"

"Just go Draco. Be with your Death Eater pals" her voice was quieter now.

She had also spoken, rather bravely she had thought, to her father.

"Sophia Sophia" she would have said he sounded amused if this wasn't so very out of character for him "this is why you need to observe meetings. If you had you'd realise for the importance of his mission he needs the Mark"

"Mission? What mission?" she hissed. Hissing in parseltongue sounded very strange to those who couldn't speak it. The hissing noise of the language combined with the hiss to create a sort of whistle that attracted attention of all those around who had been taking a short break from the war meeting.

"Calm down Sophia people are looking" Voldemort told her "Mister Malfoy will kill the fool Dumbledore or he will fail and Severus will."

She drew in a sharp breath.

"Yes you see now why he will need the mark"

She nodded vaguely but her mind was whirring. Dumbledore who had taken her in and made the school accept her. Dumbledore who would stop her father's evil. Dumbledore who mentored Harry who against all odds was becoming if not a friend at least an ally of sorts against the whispers and assumptions.

She also realised that she would be blame or at least associated with his death. To support the light she would have to tell someone about this. To keep quiet was to instantly support the dark. She couldn't remain neutral.

The time had come to pick a side.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!  
Please read my other stories and review telling me you read them because of this (so I know it's worth putting these up)  
I write mainly for me because I enjoy it but reviews are nice as well. I know you may think someone else will but if everyone thinks that no one will you get me? So please review and say if you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it.


	17. The Ceremony

Chapter 17

When Sophia woke on Christmas day it was with a strange mixture of dread and excitement. Excitement to give Draco the present she'd made but dread for the ceremony where he would take the Mark. There was also that other issue. She hadn't decided what to do when she got back to Hogwarts. Although she didn't agree in principle with what her father stood for he was the only family she had. She had already lost one parent, to disown the other would be the harder than anything else she had ever done but how could she stand by and watch the inevitable cruelty of her father's reign? She tried to put these thoughts out of her mind. She had gone back and forth over the issue in the past few days .There was no point rethinking the same arguments and besides it was Christmas! Although the death eaters didn't celebrate the holiday she was determined to, at least for most part. Draco's mark ceremony in the evening would be anything but a celebration

She had settled into a pattern that begun after breakfast with sitting in on her father's morning meetings. They lasted a couple of hours and involved mostly reports on various acts and strategy meetings. Inevitably there was some torture when a bad report was given but for the most part they took a break a few hours in and reconvened for the unpleasantness. At this point she took her leave and attempted her school work. She could tell her father wanted her to stay and even participate in the torture but she managed to fob him of with excuses involving finishing her education. After lunch she practiced her flying skills followed by more schoolwork and the evening meeting. Although the weight of her decision and Draco's mark hung over her it was the most carefree she had been in a long time. She often had supper with her father and occasionally, so rare she almost doubted she seen them, were glimpses of the man she remembered before her mother's murder. But the war and is grief and anger towards muggleborns made these few and far between. She liked to think that he might return to his old self when he'd conquered all but she knew deep down that it was unlikely. Still those glimpse were what stopped her from betraying him completely.

This morning she decided to break with her pattern and lie in. When she finally got up around 11 breakfast had finished being served so she asked a house elf to arrange for something to be sent to her room before going in search of Draco. Even though he obviously had to display a different persona around the death eaters they had managed to spend some time together. He joined her for her flights and sometimes came and helped her with her with her work. She didn't question him too deeply about what he had been doing but she knew it involved some of the torture she tried to avoid.

She searched all areas of the manor she knew but couldn't find Draco anywhere. She'd resorted to asking a house elf to find him for her when she looked out a window and saw a familiar figure flying in circles around the grounds. A couple of minutes later she was flying towards him.  
"Draco" she called out "Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas Sophia!" he replied.  
"What are you doing out here?" she asked.  
"I just wanted some time to think" he told her "away from all them you know"  
"You're joining all them tonight" she pointed out.  
"Do you have to be so judgemental? You're his daughter, he'll give you the choice. You can chose to remain impartial or even chose Dumbledore with no punishment. You don't know how lucky you are to have that choice. Please Sophia don't be angry. I'm doing what I have to, to survive" with this he sped away from her. She hovered mid-air for a second, considering what he had said.  
"Draco wait." She sped up to join him again "I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you. I'm just angry that you've been forced into this but even I can't be angry at my Father and I can't make him change his mind. I love you, I don't want you to have to risk your life in this war. I've already seen my father changed by losing the person he loved the most, I don't want that to happen to me. That's why I want you out of the war"  
He turned back to her and smiled.  
"I love you to Sophia. Luckily I don't have to worry that anyone will harm you. No one would dare. I'll be fine as well you know. I'm a better spell caster than you're giving me credit for. Now should we go inside and swap presents"

She nodded and they landed together. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear  
"Don't worry. This war can't last forever. One day we'll be able to just be together with none of this to worry about" she nodded into his chest and they walked inside, hand in hand.

"You've never shown me your rooms Draco" she pointed out.  
" Since this has become headquarters I've been sharing with quite a few others" he explained " and delighted as they would be to have a chance with you I'd rather keep you to myself"  
"would they be that bothered?"  
"They think you father will bestow great honour on whoever you chose" she snorted  
"That's medieval"  
Draco shrugged in response. She led him to her rooms to where she had  
hidden his gift. When they got there she presented him with the small box.

"It's practical and shows we're connected" she explained as he opened the box to reveal a ring with Salazaar Slytherins crest on.  
"Only those descendant from the founders are allowed to wear their crest or those given permission by a descendant so it basically shows we're going out and I imbued it with so protective spells in case you can't defend against stupefy or something like that"  
"Sophia thank you. I love it!" then he gave her his present. She unwrapped it, fingers almost shaking with excitement to find a pocket watch, she flipped it open to find a finger for Draco and her father with all the typical wizarding watch options round the edge. Both were currently pointing to home.

"If you're in danger whisper my name into it and I'll hear" he told her  
"Thank you! It's beautiful" she said.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and enjoying each other's company until at last, regrettably Draco had to leave to prepare for the ceremony

"You'll be there?" he asked.

"Of course" she replied giving him a quick kiss. "I'll be cheering you on" she said with a wink.  
She changed into a green sleeveless dress, showing of her mark as was custom at a ceremony such as this. About twenty minutes before the ceremony started her father appeared so they could enter together.

"This will be your first ceremony will it not?" he asked.  
"Yes father" she replied, not really in the mood for conversation.  
"How nice for you for it be with someone you know as well as the Malfoy boy."  
She snorted for he knew her thoughts on the subject well.  
"Come now dearest daughter I saw you gave him the ring, you know the boy could never be your consort without a sign of my acceptance."  
"I know" she assured him "I just object to Draco playing such a major, risky, role in the war."  
"Noted" he said in deadpan voice, not giving away whether he was being serious or not.

They remained in silence until they reached the hall where the ceremony was taking place. They walked together to the stage where Sophia left her father to sit on a chair next to the more senior death eaters. She saw Draco standing to the side of the crowd gathered before the stage. She sent him a quick smile before her father starting speaking.

"Followers, death eaters, and daughter we have gathered this evening to bestow the highest honour on one of my followers. Tonight Draco Malfoy will become a Death Eater, taking my mark onto his arm, declaring his loyalty and branding him as mine for the rest of his life. Come Draco"

Draco walked on the stage and knelt before Voldemort.

"Do you swear Draco Malfoy to follow my every order until the day you die, without question?"  
"I do my lord"  
"To do whatever necessary to complete my orders and further my cause?"  
"I do my lord"  
"To protect me and my heir to the exclusion of all else"  
"I do my lord" this time his voice sounded surer and he risked a glance at Sophia. She knew it was for her. Her father smiled his coldest smile

"Then accept my mark and serve me well"  
"Always my lord" Draco said offering his arm up. Voldemort utter the curse putting his wand to Draco's arm branding him for life. The pain was more than he had ever had to endure before. It seared through him not limited, like he expected, to his left arm. Throughout he kept his eyes on Sophia, using her beauty as a painkiller until at last it was over.

As soon as the ceremony allowed it she ran to Draco, putting a comforting arm around him. She remembered vividly the pain of her own mark.

"Come on the crowds await" she whispered to him.  
"I think I'd rather just sleep" he replied  
"You know that's not an option" she said giving him a sad smile.

The situation required that Draco stay and accept the congratulations of the lesser followers of the Dark Lord and the teasing of higher members. She stayed with him the whole time accepting the pandering of Voldemort's followers, pretending she was affected by their flattering.

At one point in the evening she mention it to her father and his eyes glinted dangerously

"Do they think it will make any difference" he spat in parseltongue.  
"Not since I can see through it" she answered. This seemed to pacify him slightly.

When at last it was acceptable for them to depart they left the hall.  
"Are you ok?" she asked as he staggered down the corridor.  
"It's just taken it out of me a bit" he told her.  
"Come with me, you should sleep in a large bed tonight" she order him.

They got to her rooms and collapsed it her bed fully dressed, both too tired for anything else. She wasn't sure when in the night but she ended up with his arms wrapped tightly around her.


End file.
